Libération
by Elena Grape
Summary: Un an après la fin de la guerre, Hermione se rend compte de ses erreurs, et plus précisément de l'une d'entre elles. Elle fera alors tout pour la réparer. HG/DM
1. Prologue

Après avoir lu un tas de Dramione, je me décide enfin à poster la mienne ! J'ai un peu galéré sur le titre, mais je suis heureuse de vous présenter **Libération** ! Comme je viens de le dire, ce sera un Draco/Hermione et avant qu'on me demande, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres elle va faire. Je n'en ai écris que 5 pour l'instant et l'histoire avance à petit pas. A vu de nez je dirais peut être trente chapitres, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour les pronostics ! Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos avis !

* * *

**Prologue : Détruire**

Hermione était fatiguée, elle avait mal au bras et ne savait pas où étaient les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Harry venait de vaincre Voldemort, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les Mangemorts abandonnaient la guerre. Au contraire, cela les avait rendus fous de rage, et ils se battaient avec encore plus de férocité. Elle avait dû quitter Ron alors qu'ils combattaient. Les Mangemorts étaient donc repartis à l'attaque, et le trio était devenu leur principale cible. Leur combat respectif les avait séparés, et Ron était sûrement dans les étages de Poudlard.

Elle regarda les alentours du parc, où gisaient des corps un peu partout. Fred était mort. Rémus et Tonks aussi. Leur fils était orphelin. Voldemort était mort, d'accord, ils avaient gagné la guerre. Mais ils avaient tant perdu à côté.

Neuf mois. Neuf longs mois à parcourir l'Angleterre pour trouver les horcruxes et mettre leur famille à l'abri. Et pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle se fasse tuer sans connaître un monde libre, sans Voldemort. Cela rendait Hermione malade. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des pertes, des amis ou parents morts pendant la bataille. Et elle pensait qu'elle serait prête à affronter ça. Mais non. Pas Fred. Pas Remus. Pas Tonks. Pas Rogue. Pas Colin.

Le parc devint tout d'un coup un peu plus calme. Moins de sortilèges fusaient dans l'air, et la plupart des combattants se rendaient au château.

Proche du lac, où un combat avec un mangemort l'avait amenée, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers son adversaire, qui était immobile au sol. Elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle serait obligée de tuer pour survivre. Et même si elle avait essayé de repousser le moment de lancer un Impardonnable, elle avait dû se résoudre à le faire. Mais c'était ça, ou elle finissait sous un Avada Kedavra. Poudlard avait pris feu à certains endroits. Ses sept dernières années prenaient feu, en un seul soir. C'était marquant, et troublant. Et comme les autres combattants, elle se rendit au château en vitesse, priant Merlin que tout le monde allait bien.

Ron ? Harry, Ginny ? Elle courut en pensant à tous ses autres amis, lorsqu'un bruit la fit se retourner. Comme quelque chose derrière un buisson, comme une personne qui se cachait.

Un sort frôla son nez et elle recula, trébuchant sur un caillou derrière elle et envoyant sa baguette à quelques mètres d'elle, hors de sa portée. Un autre Mangemort ? Un allié sous l'Imperium ? Non.

« Mondingus ? »

Elle pouvait à peine l'apercevoir, mais elle savait très bien que c'était lui. Sa petite taille, ses habits qui se voulaient chics mais qui le grossissaient encore plus. Son crâne chauve, et cet horrible sourire mauvais.

Elle regarda tout autours d'elle pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, notamment un ennemi, mais personne. Soit le sort était accidentel, soit il la visait elle. Et même si ça lui faisait peur, elle savait que c'était la deuxième réponse qui était la bonne.

Elle essaya de se relever mais il lui envoya un sort qui la maintient à terre. Depuis quand était-il doué en sortilèges ? Il avait caché son jeu, et elle allait en payer les conséquences.

« Alors Granger, on ne s'y attendait pas à celle là » parada-t-il.

Non, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il était censé faire parti de l'Ordre non ? Mais sa fuite lors de la mort de Fol Oeil ou encore la vente des objets de Sirius lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, puisque c'est un traître. Mais irait-il jusqu'à la tuer, l'attaquer ? Risquer d'aller à Azakaban, et surtout pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, strictement rien.

« C'est vrai, continua-t-il. Qui me soupçonnerait ? Personne ne sait que je suis ici, personne ne saura que j'ai tué la célèbre Hermione Granger, sorcière aimée de tous. »

C'était donc ça. Il voulait la tuer.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne pouvait pas attraper sa baguette, et comme l'avait dit le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle, il n'y avait personne. Personne dans ce foutu parc pour venir à sa rescousse, personne pour voir qui allait la tuer.

« Une dernière volonté Granger, dit-il calmement en nettoyant sa baguette, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

_Pourquoi, gémit-elle. Pourquoi me tuer ? »

Elle aurait voulu garder ses émotions pour elle, et ne surtout pas se laisser déstabiliser par lui,ne pas lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela lui montrerait qu'il avait les pleins pouvoirs sur elle, qu'il pouvait tout faire comme avait fait Bellatrix Lestrange quelques mois plus tôt. Étrangement, sa cicatrice sur son avant bras la démangea soudainement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle allait mourir. Se faire tuer par Mondingus Fletcher.

Elle aurait voulu une mort plus « héroïque ». Mourir en se jetant devant un être cher pour la sauver, ou mourir des mains d'un puissant mage noir. Et non d'un sorcier dont tout le monde aura oublié le nom dès demain.

« Pourquoi, s'exclama-t-il. Mais voyons, j'ai perdu tout mon commerce à cause de vous, je passe pour un lâche auprès de tout le monde à cause de trois foutus gamins. Et je me suis fait ridiculiser en pleine rue par deux elfes envoyés par ton cher petit Potter. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé, il s'était aussi avancé jusqu'à arriver aux pieds de Hermione, baguette en main.

« Il n'y pas meilleure vengeance que de tuer la meilleure amie du héros tu ne penses pas ? »

Elle déglutit difficilement et le regarda avec dégoût. Il l'avait attaquée par derrière, même pas fichu de faire un duel dans les règles de l'art. Bien évidemment non, il savait qu'il aurait perdu. Bien évidemment, elle essaya de reculer mais en vain. Stupide sort, il avait dû lancer un Stupéfix en plus ! Facile à contrer, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir la baguette de son adversaire entre ses yeux, et l'éclair vert.

« Ava...

_AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter la mort. Elle n'avait rien ressenti, rien du tout. Peut être à cause du sort ? Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit Mondingus Fletcher mort, tué par un autre sorcier à côté d'elle.

Draco Malfoy.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais la ferma directement après. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui demander pourquoi. Il l'avait sauvé, c'était le principal.

« Finite Incantatem » dit il d'une voix dur vers son ancienne ennemie.

Et il partit, laissant la Gryffondor encore sous le choc, et surtout au sol. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle le long de ses joues et de remis en marche pour le château.

« Hermione ! » cria son ami Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

Harry était là. Ginny aussi, et tous les autres étaient derrière.

Plus rien ne comptait.

_LES MALFOY A AZKABAN,_

_OU LES REFORMES POUR RECONSTRUIRE_

_UN MONDE DETRUIT._

_ Cela fait seulement un mois que la guerre est finie, mais les procès ont déjà commencé depuis bien longtemps._

_ D'après des sources sûres, venant tout droit du ministère, nous pouvons d'ores et déjà vous dire que de nombreux Mangemorts et autres mages noirs ayant aidé Vous-Savez-Qui dans sa prise du pouvoir, sont derrière les barreaux._

_ Kingsley Shaklebot ayant pris la tête du Ministère il y a trois semaines, et avec le soutien de Harry Potter, se dit rassuré par la tournure des événements. De plus, il ne perd pas son temps en prenant de grands responsabilités, qui pourraient ne pas plaire à tout le monde._

_ « Plus vite les Mangemorts seront à Azkaban, plus vite le peuple sera rassuré, et moi de même. Cela fait trop longtemps que le danger règne dans notre pays, et il est temps que tout cela cesse. Avec mes collègues, nous avons pris de nouvelles mesures de sécurité concernant la prison pour sorciers. Le plus tôt possible, les détraqueurs seront enlevés d'Azkaban, pour le bien de tous, et ainsi éloignés du territoire britannique. Ce ne sont pas des créatures aptes à vivre avec des sorciers, surtout lorsqu'on sait quel camp elles ont choisi pendant la guerre. Il faut les éloigner le plus tôt possible de nous. »_

_ Propos recueillis lors de la conférence de Presse du 25 mai dernier._

_ Mais qui d'autre est assez compétant pour faire ce travail ? Pouvons nous demander à des sorciers, des civils comme nous de travailler à côté des mages noirs les plus dangereux de tous les temps ? Des gens ayant tué nos parents, enfants, amis ?_

_ Les détraqueurs sont là depuis tellement d'années qu'on ne peut même pas les compter. Le seul incident notable est l'évasion des Mangemorts ces dernières années. Mais pouvons nous blâmer ces créatures, alors que des sorciers n'auraient sûrement pas fait mieux ? Puis surtout comment tuer un sorcier sans utiliser de baguette ? Avec le baiser du détraqueur, personne n'était coupable de la mort du condamné. Les gardiens d'Azkaban deviendraient donc des bourreaux ? Puis pour le camp que ces créatures ont choisi, aucune preuve n'a été fournie depuis ça. Rien ne prouve donc qu'elles ont participé à la guerre auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_ D'après de nombreux sondages, et malgré l'appui de l'Ordre du Phénix, la communauté sorcière ne se sent pas rassurée par cette mesure, et Shakelbot pourrait perdre beaucoup de voix en vue des futures élections._

_ « Cette décision est tout sauf raisonnable. On ne peut pas demander à des gens comme nous de donner à manger, de s'occuper et de garder des meurtriers ! J'ai toujours soutenu Dumbledore et Harry Potter, mais je pense que ce travail n'est valable que pour des créatures tels que les Détraqueurs. »_

_ Prunille, 58 ans, ayant perdu son fils pendant la guerre._

_ Et alors que peu à peu, tous les sorciers britanniques se remettent difficilement d'une des plus grandes guerres de l'histoire, les héros de guerre se font de plus en plus discrets._

_ Il est maintenant difficile d'apercevoir la cicatrice de Harry Potter, la chevelure rousse de Ronald Weasley ou les cheveux bruns de leur amie Hermione Granger. Mais en temps de crise, il faudrait peut être qu'ils se montrent un peu plus, pour prouver au peuple qu'ils sont là en toute circonstance. Cela calmerait beaucoup de rumeurs. Ont-ils quitté l'Angleterre ? Voilà la grande question. Comptent-ils refaire leur septième année à Poudlard, comme quelques uns de leur condisciples ? Difficile à savoir lorsque les concernés ne se montre plus, et s'adressent au peuple par l'intermédiaire de porte parole._

_ En parlant de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall a été nommée à la tête de la prestigieuse école. Mais nos enfants sont ils encore en sécurité dans un lieu où de nombreuses personnes ont été tuées ? Rien n'est moins sûr. En tout cas, le collège est en rénovation, et de nombreux moyens sont mis en œuvre pour remettre debout la célèbre battisse. La rentrée quant à elle, se passera le 1er septembre comme prévu, et les portes seront ouvertes à tous comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._

_ On ne peut pas prévoir le nombre d'élèves qui se présenteront à King's Cross. Mais il y a une chose qui est sûre, il y aura un élève qui manquera à l'appel._

_ À peine deux semaines que Lucius Malfoy loge en prison, sous haute sécurité, pour ses actes de Mangemorts et nombreux meurtres sur autrui. Et la nouvelle est tombée ce matin, c'est son fils unique Draco qui l'a rejoint dès hier soir._

_ Ce jeune homme d'à peine dix huit ans a été condamné pour le meurtre d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et cela à perpétuité. Le procès n'a pas été ouvert au public, et aucun témoin ne s'est présenté. Il a apparemment duré quelques minutes à peine, les preuves étant irréfutables._

_C'est donc abattue et meurtrie que Narcissa Malfoy vit dans son manoir, seule désormais. Nous savons d'une source sûre que les charges ont été abandonnées contre elle, car elle a apparemment aidé à la lutte de Vous-Savez-Qui. Personne ne sait qui a plaidé en sa faveur, et nous ne le saurons probablement jamais. Nous n'avons pas pu avoir une interview d'elle, mais d'après une source anonyme, elle ne s'en remettra jamais._

_ « Madame Malfoy tenait à son fils comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Apprendre que son mari était enfermé à vie à Azkaban la rendait malheureuse. Mais maintenant son fils, c'est inconcevable. Ce serait un miracle si elle arrivait à revivre normalement un jour. »_

_ Mais comment peut-on revivre en faisait partie d'une famille désormais détestée de tous ? Cela serait étonnant que cette Lady marche la tête haute après cela._

_ Et quand on sait que les preuves sont irréfutables, il n'y a même plus le bénéfice du doute._

_Divana McRoy,_

_Pour la Gazette du Sorcier,_

_8 juin 1998._

Hermione ferma le journal avec rage. Leur ministre provisoire se faisait déjà critiquer, et le peuple n'aimait apparemment pas la discrétion du trio ces derniers temps. Par Merlin, ils n'allaient quand même pas leur demander de sourire comme des idiots devant une foule alors qu'ils venaient d'enterrer leurs proches !

« Tu devrais te calmer Hermy, rigola Harry. Il est à peine huit heures du matin. »

Et ils étaient dans la cuisine du Terrier. Depuis un mois, ils y logeaient tout le temps. Déjà parce qu'ils n'avaient pas autre part où aller, et aussi pour aider la famille Weasley à se remettre de la mort de leur fils Fred.

« Tu as lu l'article de McRoy, changea de sujet la brunette.

_Oui, et autant te dire que le Ministère ne va pas être ravi.

_C'est vrai que Malfoy n'a pas eu un procès équitable ?

_Qu'attendais-tu ? La plupart des gens le voulaient derrière les barreaux. Le MagenMagot a fait en sorte de bien se faire voir. »

Il lui fit un sourire désolé, comme pour montrer que lui non plus ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Parce que Draco Malfoy était à Azkaban par sa faute.

Et elle n'avait rien fait.

* * *

J'attends vite votre avis ! Ca ne coûte absolument rien et ça fait très plaisir à l'écrivain :D


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci merci merci ! Pour un prologue je suis plutôt contente d'avoir eu 4 reviews et 8 alerts. Mais bon, c'est toujours le même problème, ceux qui mettent la fiction en alerte ne laisse même pas un petit mot ! J'espère que vous penserez à en laisser un cette fois ci.

Sinon j'ai oublié la dernière fois ... Un IMMENSE merci à _**Picotti**_ pour me lire, conseiller et corriger et pour avoir la supeeeeeeerbe bannière de Libération :D Merci merci merci.

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais publier la suite. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais je n'aimerais pas me faire rattraper en publiant régulièrement alors que l'écriture ne suit pas derrière. Mais quand j'aurais bien avancé dans le prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture, je posterai le prochain !

Sinon, merci à _**Delphine**_, , _**Demetria Blossom** _et _**Loufoca-Granger**_ pour vos reviews !

**Disclaimer** : Je suis loin d'être aussi douée que Queen JKR, donc seule l'histoire est à moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Reconstruire**

* * *

Hermione eut du mal à se lever ce matin là. Elle se souvenait avoir travaillé tard sur son travail de droit, et ensuite plus rien. Et comme elle était allongée sur son canapé, et en plus de ça avait mal au dos, elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Comme la plupart des soirs, elle avait travaillé jusqu'à très tard, même trop tard, et elle s'était tout simplement endormie sur son canapé. La troisième fois depuis le weekend dernier.

Elle se leva en grimaçant, ayant l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans en une seule nuit. La nuit prochaine, elle dormait dans son lit. Enfin, elle passait la journée au Terrier, donc il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit chez elle ce soir. Elle verrait, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était dormir confortablement.

Elle alla prendre une douche pour se réveiller complètement, et se dépêcha de finir de se préparer lorsqu'elle vit que l'horloge de sa chambre indiquait déjà onze heures passées.

Son appartement n'était pas grand, mais largement suffisant pour une personne seule. Un salon qui était assez grand pour accueillir ses amis, et confortable pour travailler, une cuisine suffisamment équipée pour cuisiner pour tous ses invités, une chambre spacieuse et une salle de bain pratique.

Et son appartement avait quelque chose de plus que tous les autres appartements qu'elle avait visité n'ont pas : un immense mur libre où elle avait pu installer toute sa bibliothèque. La seule chose qui manquait était éventuellement un petit balcon. Enfin, c'est ce que disait Ron. Mais de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que disposer des fleurs qu'elle oublierait d'arroser et qui mourraient en à peine un mois. Et comme elle ne fumait pas, et aucun de ses amis non plus, elle se disait qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

À vrai dire, quelques uns de ses amis fumaient, occasionnellement, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit chez Hermione. Après, ça puait. Après réflexion, son appartement ne manquait de rien, et donc elle non plus.

Elle retint un cri en butant contre la table basse, mais parvint à mettre sa deuxième chaussure. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée était fermée à clé et elle avait transplané.

Hermione avait fini les cours la semaine dernière. Elle avait rendu son dernier dossier d'histoire ce jour ci, et consulté ses résultats. Bien évidemment, elle avait eu les meilleurs. Et c'est avec un grand sourire et une once de fierté qu'elle était rentrée chez elle.

Au moment des inscriptions dans les écoles supérieures, elle était certaine de suivre les garçons et de s'inscrire à l'école de formation des Aurors. Puis au dernier moment, elle s'était renseignée sur le droit sorcier. Et là, plus aucun doute sur son orientation.

Les garçons avaient été déçus d'être séparés de leur meilleure amie, mais s'étaient rendus à l'évidence que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Et comme ça, je ne ferai pas les devoirs à leur place. »

Bien évidemment.

* * *

« Hermione ! Tu es sûre que tu manges suffisamment ? Regarde toi ma chérie, tu es toute maigre !

_Je vous assure que je mange à ma faim. »

C'était le même rituel à chaque visite au Terrier. Molly pensait qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas assez. Mais combien de fois lui avait-elle dit que c'était sa morphologie ? Elle ne pouvait même plus compter.

Elle dit bonjour aux membres de la famille présente dans le salon, c'est à dire Arthur et Georges. Si le père de famille était enjoué, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de son fils. Il lisait une revue de quidditch sans joie, et Hermione put voir encore de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Même un an après, il ne s'en était pas remis. Et il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais.

Elle monta dans les étages et entendit des éclats de rire provenir de la chambre de Ron, où ses amis devaient sûrement se cacher de la chaleur.

C'était intenable. La canicule avait été annoncée sur toute l'Angleterre, ce qui n'était pas courant. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'il était déconseillé de sortir en journée. Comme trois ans auparavant à vrai dire.

Voilà pourquoi ses amis n'étaient pas dehors, mais à l'intérieur, à la recherche de fraîcheur.

Elle entra sans frapper dans la chambre du rouquin et le vit en train de chatouiller le petit Teddy, qui riait tellement fort qu'il donnait l'impression de s'étouffer. Au bout du lit, Ginny et Harry étaient entrelacés et lisaient la Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle embrassa chacun d'eux avant de s'écraser au milieu du lit. Elle avait tellement chaud, c'en était horrible.

Teddy, alors âgé de quinze mois, s'extirpa des bras de Ron et rampa vers l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il grimpa alors sur elle, et se mit debout. C'était sa façon de dire bonjour.

« Bonjour mon chat, rigola-t-elle.

_Da ! »

Il explosa de rire et se cala contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle caressa alors les petits cheveux bleu turquoise du garçon. C'était un petit garçon enjoué, plein de vie, et c'était ce qu'il fallait à tous pour se reconstruire après la guerre. Même après un an.

« Vous cherchez quoi ? » s'intéressa la jeune fille en voyant que le jeune couple à côté d'elle parcourait les petites annonces.

Ils relevèrent la tête tous deux en même temps.

« Un appartement. Et c'est très urgent. »

Les deux amants en avaient parlé, c'est vrai, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça pressait autant. Dès la fin de Poudlard de la rouquine, il y avait donc trois jours, elle avait annoncé le souhait de s'émanciper le plus rapidement possible.

« Harry va continuer sa formation d'auror et moi je vais commencer les entraînement de quidditch, se justifia la jeune fille. Alors on ne va jamais se voir si on reste ici. Surtout que maman ne veut même pas qu'on dorme ensemble ! Je suis obligée d'aller dans la chambre en cachette. Alors que si on prend un appartement, on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut sans être dérangés. »

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à sa meilleure amie, que les deux garçons virent. Harry rougit, alors que Ron se boucha les oreilles, ne voulant pas « entendre ce que vous feriez, j'en sais assez comme ça. »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, rendant les cheveux de Teddy orange flashi.

* * *

« Et là, le propriétaire nous dit que l'appartement coûte cent trente cinq gallions, alors que la moquette avait des trous partout, qu'il y avait une bassine en guise de douche et que la pièce principale était minuscule. »

Autant dire que Ginny et Harry n'avaient toujours pas trouvé leur bonheur. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. En période d'après guerre, les loyers devenaient de plus en plus chers et beaucoup de gens se permettaient de mettre des taudis sur le marché. À un prix exorbitant en plus de ça.

« Oh ! Regarde cette robe ! »

Ginny s'approcha de la vitrine du Chemin de Traverse pour admirer une robe verte pastelle avec des fleurs jaunes dessus. Une robe pour Luna, pas pour Hermione. Mais cette dernière ne fut pas attirée par divers chaussures ou vêtements, mais par le titre de la Gazette du Sorcier ce jour-ci, qui était affiché juste à côté, entre le marchand de journaux et la boutique de vêtements.

Elle le déplia, pour contempler la première page.

C'était sûr, c'était impossible de louper quelque chose comme ça.

_NOUVEAU SCANDALE POUR LA_

_FAMILLE MALFOY_

_ Alors que nous pensions tous que les affaires scandaleuses sur cette familles étaient bel et bien finies, nous apprenons qu'une nouvelle fouille a été faite au Manoir familial, et que de nouveaux objets de magie noire avaient été découverts._

_ Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas été à la première visite des Aurors ? Et lorsqu'on sait que le mari et le fils sont à Azkaban, il n'y aucun doute sur le fait que c'est sûrement l'épouse qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Un nouveau jugement à son encontre sera-t-il lancé ? Rien n'est moins sûr, d'après un membre du Magenmagot._

_ « L'affaire des Malfoy a été étudiée en long et en large. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que Narcissa Malfoy n'a pas touché à la magie noire. De plus, ses faits et gestes sont surveillés depuis plus d'un an, et par conséquent, le Ministère aurait été averti si elle était rentrée en contact avec de la magie noire »_

_ Propos de Kyan Grey, membre du Magenmegot, recueillis le 3 juillet 1999._

_ Narcissa Malfoy serait donc innocentée sans procès ?_

_ Alors que nous pouvons penser qu'elle a réellement touché à la magie noire cette année. Après tout, comment aurait-elle fait pour ne pas tomber là dedans, avec un mari et un fils mages noirs ? Ce serait étonnant qu'elle soit restée dans la magie blanche toute sa vie._

_ Nous avons aussi appris par un gardien d'Azkaban, que Lucius et Draco Malfoy n'avaient pas le droit aux visites. Serait-ce un prétexte pour les rejoindre ? Cela serait une idée complètement folle. Qui voudrait aller à Azkaban ?_

_ Nous..._

« Hermione ? »

L'interpellée se retourna et fit face à sa meilleure amie qui avait un sac dans la main.

« J'ai acheté la robe pour Luna, continua-t-elle. On fait les autres boutiques ? Il faut vraiment que je me trouve d'autres sous vêtements. »

Elle acquiesça et reposa le journal où elle l'avait pris, et essaya d'oublier ce qu'elle avait lu. En vain.

Malfoy n'avait donc pas le droit aux visites ? C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Et d'après Harry et Ron, tous les détraqueurs n'avaient pas encore été enlevés de la prison. Cela la révoltait.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle avait à peine validé sa première année de droit magique. Et même si elle était héroïne de guerre, rien ne pouvait contredire un choix du Magenmagot. La plupart des affaires n'étaient pas autorisées à être ré-ouvertes. Mais il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse.

Elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire, et en plus de ça, réalisable.

« Oh Hermione ! Regarde ces chaussures ! »

* * *

Elle n'avait rien acheté cet après midi là. Ce n'était pas étonnant, vu l'article qu'elle avait lu. Ou plutôt, le début d'article.

Mais de tout façon, elle ne comptait pas lire la suite. La Gazette ne faisait que critiquer le Ministère et ses décisions. C'était peut être du journalisme, mais c'était aussi du voyeurisme. Combien de fois avait-elle été traquée alors qu'elle faisait ses courses ? Combien d'articles sur sa vie privée avait été écris ? Combien de fois l'avait on critiquée ?

À vrai dire, elle n'achetait plus ce journal, et les seules fois où elle le lisait, c'était chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle rentra à pied chez elle, étant donné que l'appartement n'était pas loin. Et en plus il faisait très beau, raison de plus. Elle rangea ses livres dans la bibliothèque et s'allongea sur son canapé. Son Pattenrond sauta sur elle, et se coucha contre sa poitrine.

« Oh mon petit chat. Il fait chaud hein ? »

Elle lui gratta sous le menton, il adorait ça, et il ronronnait de plaisir. N'ayant rien à faire, pour une fois, elle décida de s'occuper de son dossier de ré-inscription.

Pourquoi n'était elle pas inscrite automatiquement ? Chaque année, ça serait la même chose. Donner trois feuilles de vaccins, huit photos pour un dossier qu'elle ne verrait jamais. Mais bon, c'était la procédure.

Elle s'appliqua, comme l'année précédente, à bien remplir chaque case, à faire des copies bien propres et lisibles de chaque document demandé. Ça faisait élève sérieuse et soignée. Donc si elle pouvait déjà gagner des points rien qu'à son dossier, ce serait bien.

Elle eut fini rapidement, et voulut l'apporter maintenant. Au moins, cela ferait une chose de moins à faire pendant les vacances. Et Hermione détestait faire les choses à la dernière minute. Et comme ça, elle ne serait pas comme tous les autres étudiants, à se précipiter le trente et un août, alors que l'université était sûrement vide à l'heure qu'il était.

Elle se leva, dossier en main, ce qui fit ronchonner Pattenrond.

Elle rejoignit l'université en transplanant et elle avait eu raison : pas un étudiant en vue. Au moins, elle ne perdrait pas son après midi à être assise sur une chaise et attendre son tour.

« Bonjour Miss Granger », la salua la secrétaire à l'accueil.

La jeune femme en fit autant, avant de se diriger vers l'administration. Si la secrétaire connaissait son nom, c'est parce que la jeune étudiante avait obtenu, évidemment, les meilleures notes. Lorsqu'il y avait eu la remise des diplômes pour les étudiants titularisés, il y avait aussi eu une partie de la soirée réservée aux première année diplômes. Et elle avait reçu son premier diplôme sur l'estrade, et sous les applaudissements de tous les étudiants. De quoi rester dans les mémoires de tout le monde. Au moins dans la sienne en tout cas.

Et bien évidemment, en héroïne de guerre, elle avait fait la une de tous les journaux pendant des mois. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle était connue de tout le monde, mais elle préférait se dire que c'était grâce à ses notes.

Elle patienta devant le bureau de l'administration, car apparemment, quelqu'un avait eu la même idée qu'elle, et avait décidé de se réinscrire aujourd'hui. Merlin merci, elle n'était pas la seule prévoyante de la fac.

« … bien Monsieur, je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait que je vais me plaire dans votre établissement.

_Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. »

Elle connaissait les deux voix. Bien évidemment, l'une d'elle était celle de l'employé du bureau, mais l'autre, impossible de mettre un visage dessus. Pourtant, c'était une voix familière, vraiment.

Et lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes sortirent, elle se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir pu identifier le deuxième plus tôt.

C'était Nott. Théodore Nott.

Un garçon qui avait passé six ans avec elle à Poudlard. Un élève intelligent, réfléchi et discret. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de traîner avec des gens qu'on remarquait facilement, comme Parkinson ou Malfoy.

Oh non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à lui, sinon elle allait passer son après midi à culpabiliser.

« Granger. »

Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée, et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Monsieur Killan le chargé d'administration mais bien son ancien camarade.

« Nott. » dit elle d'une voix qui se voulait polie mais qui était plutôt dure.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard pendant quelques secondes qui semblaient pourtant des heures. Savait-il ce qui s'était passé ce fameux deux mai ? Savait-il pourquoi son ami était à Azkaban ? Elle n'espérait pas. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, et il en fit autant, jusqu'à qu'une troisième voix les coupe dans leur pensée.

« Et bien, coupa Monsieur Killan. Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement mais c'est vrai que vous êtes de la même promotion à Poudlard !

_Effectivement, répondit l'ancien Serpentard. Mais pas dans la même maison par contre.

_Bien évidemment. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de connaître la meilleure élève de sa promotion. »

Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Bien sûr, elle préférait être la meilleure, mais elle n'aimait pas être appelée comme telle. Comme le fait d'être héroïne de guerre, meilleure amie du garçon qui a survécu. C'était quelque chose dont elle était fière, mais dont elle ne se vantait jamais.

Nott acquiesça avec un sourire gêné. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça de toute façon ? D'ailleurs, il s'excusa d'avoir quelque chose à faire et s'éclipsa rapidement, ce qui laissa Hermione soucieuse.

Il s'est inscrit à la même fac qu'elle. Ça elle pouvait s'y faire, mais pas le fait de le croiser tous les jours. Ça lui rappellerait forcément le meilleur ami de celui-ci, et trop de mauvais souvenirs …

« Miss Granger, quel plaisir me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

_Ah oui. Et bien, tenez mon dossier de ré-inscription. Comme ça je suis tranquille pour le reste des vacances.

_Vous avez bien fait, sourit-il. Vous avez le temps pour prendre un café peut être ? »

Elle aimait beaucoup Monsieur Killan. C'est un monsieur plus très jeune, mais tellement souriant. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à discuter plus longtemps avec lui.

« Et bien, se défila-t-elle. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, mais ce n'est que partie remise ! »

Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, encore bouleversée d'avoir revu un ancien camarade, et surtout celui-ci.

* * *

« On a enfin trouvé ! »

Ginny venait d'arriver à la terrasse du café, et Harry la suivait. Et Ron devait les rejoindre le plus tôt possible, dès qu'il le pouvait.

« L'appartement n'est pas très grand, déclara la rouquine en s'installant à la table, mais c'est le mieux qu'on ait trouvé ! Comme ça à la fin de la semaine, on a enfin un chez nous. »

Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Depuis le début des vacances, c'est à dire presque un mois, le jeune couple avait visité un nombre incalculable d'appartements, en vain. Quelques uns étaient vraiment pas mal, mais pas assez bien pour Ginny. La jeune fille était tellement compliquée, que si elle jugeait un appartement « le mieux qu'on ait trouvé », c'était qu'il devait être vraiment bien. Tant mieux pour eux.

« Ron nous rejoint quand ? Se renseigna Hermione.

_Il finit d'aider George à la boutique et il vient dès qu'il a fini. »

Depuis le début des vacances, Ron avait préféré aider son frère à la boutique de farces et attrapes plutôt que de se reposer. Bien sûr, il ne travaillait pas autant que son frère, mais beaucoup de son temps libre était réservé à la boutique.

Aujourd'hui, le petit groupe devait acheter leurs livres pour la rentrée. Bon, la jeune Weasley n'en avait aucun étant donné qu'elle faisait un stage en centre de formation de quidditch, et qu'il n'y avait donc pas besoin de connaissances particulières sur l'histoire ou la métamorphose.

Mais Harry et Ron avaient besoin de leurs livres pour leur formation d'Auror bien évidemment, et Hermione de ceux pour ses cours en droit.

Et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils iraient ensemble. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait pour Poudlard.

« Hermione, tu m'écoutes ?

_Oui pardon Gin. Tu disais quoi ?

_Je voulais savoir si tu allais nous aider pour le déménagement ce weekend ?

_Oui, bien sûr aucun problème. »

Ron vint les rejoindre un quart d'heure après ça, et ils se promenèrent alors sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Bien évidemment, c'était plein de monde. Les boutiques étaient remplies de parents et de futurs élèves de Poudlard. C'était évident, tous les sorciers faisaient leurs achats ici.

Ils se faufilèrent comme ils le purent jusqu'à Fleury et Botts, sans faire attention aux gens qui voulaient leur parler, leur serrer la main ou avoir leur autographe. C'était le revers de la célébrité, mais ils n'aimaient pas ça. Surtout pas quand ils sortaient pour leur plaisir. Ils avaient une vie privée eux aussi !

« On se retrouve dehors » annonça Hermione en se dirigeant à l'étage du magasin.

Elle prit rapidement les cinq livres dont elle avait besoin, plus quelques autres qui seraient pour sa lecture personnelle. Elle avait enfin fini, et elle décida de redescendre pour payer ses livres, lorsqu'elle tomba sur une personne, qu'elle n'avait pas croisée depuis des semaines.

« Nott. » dit elle d'une petite voix. Elle avait été tentée de dire « encore toi » mais elle s'était retenue juste à temps.

« Ma parole Granger, dit il en souriant, j'ai l'impression que tu me suis partout. »

Haha. Serait-il gentil ? Apparemment non, étant donné que son sourire avait quelque chose de faux, qu'il avait repris son ton sérieux et qu'il l'avait bousculée au moment de passer, faisant tomber tous ses livres.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

Il n'y fit pas attention, prenant lui aussi les livres dont il avait besoin dans la bibliothèque où s'était servie la Gryffondor quelques minutes avant.

« Je te croyais plus poli que ça Nott.

_Et moi je te pensais plus courageuse. »

Où voulait-il en venir ? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Malgré elle, un frisson parcourut son dos alors qu'elle ramassait son dernier livre. Il fallait qu'elle parte, avant qu'elle sorte les crocs. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite supplémentaire. Surtout dans cette boutique.

« Théo qu'est ce que t... »

Elle se retourna pour voir Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, près des escaliers qu'ils venaient de monter. Le jeune homme avait stoppé sa phrase dès qu'il avait vu la jeune fille proche de son ami.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ? S'emporta-t-il.

_Elle vient chercher ses livres, elle aussi est en école de droit.

_Et bien Grangie, dit il méchamment en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne fais finalement pas auror comme tes petits copains ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas l'ancien Serpentard de continuer son discours.

« D'ailleurs où sont ils ? Pas très loin je suppose, pour ton plus grand bonheur. Tu en as de la chance, d'avoir tous tes amis près de toi.

_Blaise, prévint Parkinson, arrête, ce n'est pas le moment.

_C'est parfaitement le moment ! Cria-t-il sans quitter la Gryffondor des yeux. Parce que tu sais que moi je n'ai pas tous mes amis près de moi. Tu sais où est mon meilleur ami, _Hermione_. »

Elle ne répondit toujours pas, et cela l'énerva.

« REPONDS MOI ! » hurla-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

Nott poussa son ami loin de Hermione, sachant qu'il était incontrôlable lorsqu'il était en colère. Même s'il avait bousculé la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas été une brute comme Blaise s'apprêtait à le faire.

« Hermione qu'... »

Les trois amis de la jeune femme venaient de les rejoindre, sûrement alerté par les cris. Et ils se précipitèrent vers elle en voyant que Nott et Parkinson retenaient un Blaise furieux qui était prêt à se jeter sur elle.

« Hermione, s'inquiéta Ron, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Et bien oui Hermione, répondit Zabini sur le même ton. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je autant en colère contre toi ? »

Elle serra ses livres, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Elle n'avait rien dit à ses amis. Pas un mot. Ils ne savaient rien sur ce fameux soir où elle avait failli mourir et que Malfoy l'avait sauvée au dernier moment. Et en ce moment même, Zabini essayait de lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais elle ne dirait rien, pas maintenant.

« Hermione, chuchota Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Rien. »

Elle courut vers les escaliers et les dévala, sans faire attention aux cris mêlés de ses amis et ennemis. Mais dedans, elle put très nettement entendre Zabini crier « Lâche » avec colère.

* * *

Taaadaaaaaaaaam ! C'est un chapitre qui présente le cadre, les personnages et qui contient un peu "l'élément déclencheur" de toute l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé, détesté, pourquoi, qu'est ce que vous attendez ...

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2

Heeeellooooooooooooooo. Comment allez vous ? Moi hyper bien (même si je pars demain dans un endroit où je n'aurai pas internet, et cela pendant deux semaines). Il y a pile une semaine j'étais à Londres, et encore mieux, j'étais aux Studios Harry Potter ! J'ai failli pleurer, j'ai pris plein de photos et j'ai réussi à rester raisonnable dans la boutique. Mais c'était trop trop trop bien. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, y retourner. Bon, j'ai eu un vrai temps de m**** les autres jours, mais c'était trop cool :D

Je vais profiter de ne pas avoir internet (et donc ne pas pouvoir streaminger et lire d'autres fics) pour bien m'avancer dans mes écrits car dans un mois (déjà !) je reprends les cours et j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à ceux et celles (mais je crois qu'il n'y a que des filles, hormis mon bêta) qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ça fait TRÈS plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Je suis loin d'être aussi douée que Queen JKR, donc seule l'histoire est à moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Avouer**

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas revu ses meilleurs amis depuis ce fameux jours à la librairie. Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre, l'invitant à manger dans son nouvel appartement, mais elle avait refusé, prétextant avoir autre chose à faire. C'était bien sûr faux. Elle n'avait même pas aidé le jeune couple à s'installer, comme elle l'avait promis à sa meilleure amie.

À la place, elle était restée chez elle, étendue sur son canapé à se remémorer le soir où tout avait remis en question sa façon de penser. Avec Pattenrond sur les genoux, une tasse de thé devant elle, devenue froide d'être restée trop longtemps non bue.

Elle s'était toujours dit que Draco Malfoy était une personne lâche, méchante et ingrate. Et il l'avait sauvée ce soir là. Et en remerciement, elle n'avait rien fait. C'était elle la lâche.

_ Toc toc._

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et aperçut un hibou qui l'attendait, une lettre dans la bec. Coq, celui de Ron.

Elle souffla. À tous les coups, il allait encore lui demander d'aller boire un verre sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il essayerait de lui tirer les vers du nez. Parce que bien évidemment, les trois Serpentards qu'ils avaient croisé chez Fleury et Bott n'avaient rien dit aux Gryffondors. Et ils avaient raison, c'était à Hermione de le faire.

Elle prit la lettre à Coq, lui donna une amande et le laissa voler dans l'appartement, alors qu'elle ouvrait la lettre.

_ Hermione,_

_ Inutile de me dire que tu as un énième rendez vous samedi soir, car je t'oblige à m'accompagner chez Harry et Ginny pour dîner dans leur nouvel appartement, à l'occasion de leurs deux anniversaires. Appartement que tu n'as toujours pas vu d'ailleurs, alors qu'ils ont emménagé depuis presque dix jours._

_ Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches, mais je te mets juste en garde. On saura un jour ou l'autre ce qui s'est passé avec Zabini pour qu'il se mette autant en colère. Et je préfère le savoir par toi tu sais. Ma sœur et Harry sont du même avis que moi._

_ Il y aura bien sûr un repas au Terrier, auquel tu es conviée (inutile de le préciser)._

_ Je passe te prendre à sept heures._

_ Bisous,_

_ Ron._

Et voilà, elle l'attendait celle là. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait refuser de toute façon. Et Ron avait raison, il fallait que ses amis sachent pourquoi Draco était en prison, et de sa bouche à elle. De personne d'autre.

* * *

« Cette robe te va très bien, elle est nouvelle ?

_Je l'ai mise à l'anniversaire de Teddy, Ron. »

Elle ne voulait pas du tout être blessante, ou cassante. Mais elle n'avait simplement pas envie de parler. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Désolé Ron, s'excusa-t-elle, c'est juste que j...

_Tu es à cran et fatiguée par tes études de droit, je sais. Quoique, tu es en vacances, donc tu ne devrais plus sortir cette excuse tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle s'arrêta net, le foudroyant du regard. Depuis quand Ronald Weasley se permettait-il de lui parler sur ce ton ?

C'était vrai que son meilleur ami avait pris de l'assurance depuis Poudlard. Sûrement grâce à la formation d'Auror, où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était plutôt doué. Mais jamais il ne s'était permis de faire une remarque à Hermione. Surtout en employant ce ton.

« C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de faire la conversation étant donné que je vais subir un interrogatoire une fois arrivée à l'appartement ! » corrigea-t-elle.

Elle pressa le pas, dépassant le jeune homme qui était lui même arrêté. Et ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le chemin.

* * *

Étonnement, Ginny parlait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré les Serpentards à la librairie. Le calme avant la tempête sûrement.

« Bien entendu, on a pris des coussins dorés pour aller avec les rideaux rouges, puisqu'Harry voulait refaire l'ambiance de notre ancien salle commune.

_Tu es gonflée quand même ! C'est toi qui a choisi les rideaux rouges !

_Parce que tu m'as interdit de prendre les gris. »

C'est vrai que lorsqu'on rentrait dans leur appartement, l'ambiance Gryffondorienne sautait aux yeux. Du rouge et du doré partout, à donner la migraine.

Mais toujours pas conversation sur Zabini, Nott et Parkinson. Ils attendaient sûrement qu'elle lance elle-même le sujet.

« Bien ! On passe au gâteau ! »

Ginny s'était levée avec joie pour aller chercher le dessert dans la cuisine. Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait même pas vu le repas passer. Elle avait à peine pris part aux conversations, et écouté d'une oreille.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher le cadeau de son meilleur ami dans son sac, avant de remarquer le journal sur la table basse. C'était un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, et précisément celui qu'elle avait commencé à lire l'autre jour, lorsqu'elle se baladait avec Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse. La jeune fille le déplia, et se mit à chercher le passage où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle avait le temps de le lire, en attendant que le dessert arrive.

_ Nous vous disions donc que les visites étaient interdites pour la famille Malfoy. Mais ils ne sont pas la seule famille à être pénalisée. Aucun ancien Mangemort n'a le droit à une visite extérieure. D'un côté, la plupart des personnes emprisonnées n'ont plus de famille. Le Ministère a donc déclaré qu'aucune personne condamnée ne serait autorisée à recevoir quelqu'un d'extérieur à Azkaban. Ce qui est tout bonnement logique. Lorsque l'on se souvient des nombreuses évasions qui avaient eu lieu en 1995, on se dit que la guerre a été aussi mortelle à cause de ça. Les Lestranges, McNair, le pays ne veut certainement pas revoir cela._

_ Le nouveau ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shaklebolt a donc pris une décision importante. Décision qui a d'ailleurs était approuvée par le MagenMagot, même si cela reste plutôt choquant._

_Azkaban sera donc « nettoyé ». Cela veut dire que bons nombres de Mangemorts seront tués le plus tôt possible._

_ Bien entendu, tout cela contrôlé._

_ Dans la dernière conférence de presse donné par le Directeur du Magenmagot, celui-ci a déclaré qu'il n'y aurait aucun abus._

_ « Tout sera parfaitement contrôlé. Les détenus recevront le baiser du Détraqueur, seulement et seulement s'ils donnent leur accord. Cela nous permettra de faire le vide à Azkaban et donc de probablement enlever les Détraqueurs du territoire anglais. La loi n°4567 sera appliquée le plus tôt possible. »_

_ Bien entendu, inutile de dire que cette annonce a fait réagir les nombreuses associations pour les droits magiques. La peine de mort étant interdite chez les moldus, pourquoi le serait-elle dans la communauté sorcière ? C'est ce que dénonce bon nombre de personnes._

_ « Les sorciers ont longtemps critiqué les moldus pour leur pratique barbare tout au long de l'histoire. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont certainement beaucoup plus avancés que nous sur les droits de l'Homme et la morale. On punit des gens qui ont tué des êtres humains et à la fin on va faire quoi ? Les tuer. C'est n'importe quoi. »_

_ Joana Griven, co-fondatrice d'une association sur les droits des condamnés._

_ Le Ministère n'a donc pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de tuer les prisonniers ? Peut être que Shaklebolt cherche à récolter le plus de voix possibles. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que certains prisonniers ont déjà donné leur accord. La loi serait donc bientôt votée et appliquée._

_ Divana McRoy,_

_ Pour la Gazette du Sorcier,_

_ 2 août 1999._

Hermione quitta des yeux le journal, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, l'estomac tout retourné. Comment une loi aussi horrible pouvait-elle être appliquée ? D'accord, les gens en prison étaient les meurtriers de nombreux sorciers, mais comme a dit la femme dans l'article, on ne pouvait pas leur faire la même chose ! C'était immoral, c'était contre toutes les lois !

« Hermione, ça va, s'inquiéta Ginny qui revenait de la cuisine, un gros gâteau dans les mains.

_Oui oui, je crois.

_C'est à cause de l'article c'est ça ? »

Elle posa le gâteau sur la table et vint s'installer sur le canapé à côté de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière remarqua qu'elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux. Les garçons n'étaient plus dans la pièce.

« Ils sont allés acheter de la crème anglaise. Hermione, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

_Je ne comprends pas les choix de Kingsley. Ça ne lui ressemble pas !

_Il fait juste ce que le peuple souhaite. Tout le monde a vu quelqu'un mourir pendant la guerre, alors ils veulent les voir morts.

_Je sais bien. Mais il n'était pas comme ça du temps de l'Ordre. »

Elle replia le journal et le poser loin d'elle. Quant à Ginny, elle ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Les garçons n'étant pas là, elle était bien décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Hermione, entre nous, qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Et ne me dis pas que c'est l'article ! Ça fait un an que dès que tu vois un article sur Malfoy tu te renfermes sur toi-même !

_Moi ? Non ! Je n..

_Arrête ! Je te connais Hermione. Je n'ai rien voulu dire devant les garçons mais il me faut des réponses. Tu as eu une histoire avec Malfoy ? »

Hermione se raidit, ce qui n'échappa à l'autre jeune fille. Mais elle se reprit.

« Non bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit.

_Alors c'est quoi ? Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. Les garçons ne vont pas tarder à revenir. »

Par Merlin. Elle pouvait vraiment se montrer persuasive quand il le fallait.

C'était toujours plus facile de se confier à Ginny. Elle l'avait toujours compris, elle avait toujours accepté ses choix, ses pensées. Et Hermione croisait les doigts pour que cela ne change pas.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire avec Malfoy, tu te mets ça dans ta tête. Le problème vient d'autre part.

_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Hermione souffla un grand coup, alors que Ginny prenait la main de son amie.

« Malfoy a été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban pour le meurtre d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et ce membre c'est Mondingus Fletcher. »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils. Personne n'avait crié ça sur tous les toits.

« Mais le ministère a décidé de garder ça secret parce que Fletcher n'était pas quelqu'un de bien vu dans la société. Comme ça, il avait un prétexte pour mettre Malfoy derrière les barreaux.

_Et où est le problème ? Même si Malfoy a tué une ordure comme Fletcher, il a quand même tué quelqu'un.

_J'y viens, continua la brunette, j'y viens. Donc Malfoy a été condamné sans procès comme la plupart des Mangemorts. Mais ça, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce que je veux te dire … – elle marqua une pause de quelques secondes – c'est que c'est de ma faute ! »

Bon. Hermione Granger culpabilisait beaucoup. Mais pas autant normalement. Vu la scène, cela aurait pu être comique.

« Hermione, tu veux bien arrêter de faire ton Harry et de culpabiliser sur tout ! »

La concernée se leva avec colère du canapé et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. On pouvait apercevoir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Habituellement, elle refusait de pleurer en public, même devant sa meilleure amie.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Le soir de la bataille, Fletcher a voulu me tuer pour se venger de Harry ! Et si Malfoy l'a tué ce soir là, c'était pour me sauver la vie. Et moi la seule chose que j'ai pu faire c'est le laisser pourrir dans une prison, je suis horrible ... »

Elle éclata en sanglots et sa meilleure amie la prit rapidement dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle la serra fort et essaya de se calmer. Il ne fallait vraiment pas que les garçons la voient comme ça.

« Je suis horrible » répéta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Ginny nia et la reprit dans ses bras, pour l'apaiser. Et elle réussit.

Cependant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant place aux garçons qui venaient de rentrer de l'épicerie du coin.

« Va dans la salle de bain te calmer, je te couvre. »

Hermione suivit le conseil de son amie, et se réfugia rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'elle se calme avant de faire la fête. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

* * *

Hermione avait décidé d'aller chercher Teddy pour se changer les idées. Trois jours plus tôt, elle s'était confiée à Ginny sur l'histoire avec Malfoy et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Maintenant, elle avait quelqu'un à qui en parler, et elle savait que son amie ne la jugerait jamais.

C'est avec joie qu'Andromeda avait laissé son petit fils à la jeune fille. Déjà parce que le petit garçon adorait la Gryffondor et qu'il lui avait sauté dessus directement, mais aussi parce que l'épouse Tonks était fatiguée d'avoir un enfant aussi petit chez elle.

Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de son époux, de sa fille et de son gendre en seulement un an. Elle était en plus tombée malade peu après ça, et était fatiguée d'élever seule un enfant en bas âge. C'était en partie pour ça que Harry et Ginny prenait leur filleul le weekend. Et aussi parce qu'ils adoraient le petit garçon et qu'ils tenaient leur rôle à cœur.

« On va chez tonton Georges ?

_Vi ! »

Elle prit le petit dans ses bras et le serra fort alors qu'ils quittaient l'allée du cottage des Tonks. Et arrivée derrière la clôture, elle transplana.

Le petit garçon grogna contre sa poitrine alors qu'il resserrait ses petits bras autour de son cou. Il détestait transplaner, et c'était bien connu de tout le monde.

Heureusement pour eux, il était encore tôt et il n'y avait donc pas grand monde dans la rue commerçante. Teddy pouvait donc se dégourdir les jambes. Elle le posa par terre, mais garda sa petite main dans la sienne.

« Tu ne me lâches surtout pas d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça en mettant ses doigts de la main gauche dans la bouche, alors que son autre main était emprisonnée dans celle de sa tante. Ils se baladèrent tranquillement, profitant du beau temps et du peu de monde. Et arrivés devant la boutique de Georges, ils y rentrèrent calmement. Mais le petit garçon ne resta pas longtemps calme, surtout en voyant tous les bonbons qui s'étalaient devant lui.

« Teddy non !, haussa Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu veux vomir tout ton petit déjeuner ou quoi ? »

Il fit la moue alors qu'elle le déposait sur le comptoirs, prenant des nouvelles du gérant de la boutique. Il n'aimait pas que les grandes personnes discutent. C'était long, ennuyeux, et encore plus long. Alors que les petits bonbons roses dans le bocal avaient l'air beaucoup plus intéressantes …

« Teddy j'ai dit non ! Je vais finir par m'énerver. »

Il se mit à pleurer et la jeune femme le reprit dans ses bras, et son sac de l'autre bras.

« On va y aller. Voir tous ces objets sans pouvoir les toucher est une vraie torture pour lui.

_Tiens, proposa Georges en tendant une sucette. Tu lui donneras pour le goûter. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux en prenant la sucrerie, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de dire non. Elle la rangea dans son sac avant que le petit ne la voit et ne la réclame, et s'en alla du magasin après un dernier signe de main à son ami.

Elle le garda cependant dans ses bras, étant donné qu'il y avait un peu plus de monde que lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans la boutique Weasley. Midi allait bientôt sonner, et la plupart des sorciers aimaient bien manger sur le Chemin de Traverse.

À vrai dire, si Hermione avait demandé à garder le jeune Lupin aujourd'hui, c'était pour avoir une excuse de se balader seule en ville. En plus de ça, elle avait choisi le premier jour de Ginny pour ne pas que Harry lui propose de l'accompagner, étant donné qu'il accompagnait déjà sa petite-amie. Et en plus de ça, Ron allait boire un verre avec Dean. Elle pouvait donc aller seule au Ministère de la Magie.

Suite à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny, elle s'était souvent posée des questions sur les actes de leur ministre de la magie. Quand Kingsley Shaklebolt avait été nommé, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait être un bon ministre. Mais apparemment, ils avaient tous eu tort, puisqu'il avait refait les même erreurs que ces prédécesseurs.

« On va au Ministère de la Magie et ensuite on va manger d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et reporta directement son attention sur les hiboux qui hululaient dans leur cage.

Ils traversèrent toute la rue commerçante avant de trouver un petit bar qui tenait à peine debout. Mais dedans, elle pourrait emprunter la cheminée sans se faire remarquer. Elle demanda l'autorisation au gérant qui fut quelque peu surpris de trouver une cliente dans son établissement.

Dix secondes plus tard, elle était dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie.

« Ooooh ! S'exclama le petit garçon dans ses bras.

_C'est beau hein ? Ta maman travaillait ici. »

C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Il était d'ailleurs vraiment très impressionné par la hauteur et la beauté du bâtiment, par tous les bruits qu'il y avait et les nombreuses personnes qui couraient en long et en travers de la pièce.

Hermione resserra sa prise autour du petit corps et marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à un ascenseur, dans lequel elle s'engouffra rapidement avant que les portes ne se referment. Le bureau du Ministre se trouvait au premier niveau, et ils ne furent pas beaucoup à descendre à cet étage là.

Tout en continuant de serrer Teddy contre elle, elle traversa tout le couloir pour finir devant le bureau du Ministre.

Kingsley Shaklebolt

Ministre de la magie

Elle toqua doucement mais fermement, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir directement. Le Ministère de la Magie lui rappelait douloureusement l'époque de leur cavale, où trônait une statue insultante pour les moldus. Et de toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans un bâtiment comme celui-ci.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le ministre, qui avait un visage plutôt dur. Mais celui-ci s'adoucit en voyant ses invités.

« Hermione, entre je t'en prie. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans le bureau, avant que quelqu'un ne la remarque. Elle prit place sur le chaise en cuir, mettant le petit garçon sur ses genoux. Il s'empressa de mâchouiller une plume qui traînait sur le bureau.

« C'est Teddy ? C'est fou comme il a grandi ! »

Elle n'était pas venue ici pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Et Kingsley le savait. Il savait que dès que la Gazette publierait son article sur les nouvelles lois, de nombreuses personnes se rueraient à son bureau.

Et il pensait que Hermione Granger serait une des première à venir se plaindre de ce choix. Il était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne soit pas venue plus tôt. Mais elle était là, et il était prêt à en discuter avec elle. Il l'avait toujours appréciée. Très intelligente pour son âge, compréhensive, douée, loyale, elle était une jeune adulte qui allait réussir dans le domaine qu'elle exercerait. Et il serait fier si elle rejoignait un jour son ministère.

Malheureusement, c'était aussi une jeune fille déterminée dans ses convictions, et qui ne se laissait pas marcher dessus par un adulte. Combien de fois avait il débattu avec elle sur de nombreux points où ils n'étaient jamais tombés d'accord ?

« Vous vous doutez que je suis là pour une bonne raison.

_Je me doute que vous avez lu le numéro de la Gazette du mois dernier.

_Et cela va à l'encontre de tout ce que l'Ordre voulait ! Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permis cela.

_Je ne suis pas Dumbledore. Et la vie ne peut pas être toute rose. Il fallait que je fasse des choix.

_Et tuer des êtres humains, cela ne vous fait rien ?

_Rappelez moi, qu'avez vous fait pendant la bataille finale ? Vous n'avez tué personne ?

_Cela n'est pas la même chose.

_C'est exactement la même chose Miss Granger. »

Il lui avait cloué le bec. Car c'était vrai, c'était exactement la même chose. Elle avait bien tué des gens pendant la guerre, les mêmes que ceux qui étaient enfermés en prison.

« Alors pourquoi on a condamné des gens qui ont tué pendant la bataille finale, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais tué personne avant ?

_Que voulez vous dire ? »

Elle se redressa, et remit Teddy sur ses genoux. Il avait un peu glissé en essayant d'attraper une autre plume.

« Si je vous demande quelque chose, personne ne doit savoir que cela vient de moi. Surtout pas Harry ni Ron.

_Vous avez ma parole. »

Elle marqua une pause, avalant sa salive.

« J'aimerais rouvrir le procès de Draco Malfoy le plus tôt possible. »

Aucune émotion ne pouvait être lue sur le visage du ministre. Probablement avait il eu des cours et des techniques pour ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments.

« Pourquoi cela ?

_Parce qu'il n'a eu aucun procès et que personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la mort de Mondingus Fletcher.

_Vous le savez ?

_Oui. »

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

« Et je gagne quoi en échange ? »

Il avait beaucoup changé. Avant, elle ne croyait pas que la politique rendait les hommes pourris. Mais apparemment, si. Fudge était peut être un homme bon avant de devenir ministre. Il était peut être même sympathique. Quant à Scrimgeour, s'il avait été nommé chef des Aurors, ce n'était pas pour rien.

« Mon soutien pour votre loi stupide.

_Entendu. »

Ils se levèrent, et se serrèrent la main. Une poignée de main qui n'avait rien d'amical.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se leva ce matin là, soit trois jours après sa visite au Ministère, elle sut que ce ne serait pas une bonne journée. Déjà parce que dehors il faisait affreusement moche, et aussi parce que des bruits la réveillèrent.

Comme si quelqu'un tapait sur sa porte d'entrée sans s'arrêter. Et c'était ce qu'il se passait.

Elle grogna en se levant et traîna des pieds jusqu'à son entrée.

« Hermione ! Ouvre immédiatement ! »

C'était Harry. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé ? Ginny ? Ron ? Ses parents ? Un proche ?

Elle se rua sur la porte d'entrée et remarqua que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient présents. Ils n'attendirent pas l'invitation de la jeune fille pour pénétrer dans son habitat.

« Harry ? Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il est à peine neuf heures du matin e...

_Combien elle t'a payé, hurla le rouquin. Hein ? Combien tu as été payé pour dire ça ?

_Ron, tenta Harry, calme toi s'il te plaît. »

Mais le jeune homme ne se calma pas, et de rage, mis le journal qu'il tenait dans la figure de sa meilleure amie.

« Combien Malfoy t'a payé ? Combien Zabini t'a payé pour demander cette connerie ! »

Le journal, c'était la Gazette du Sorcier. Et sur la première page, on ne pouvait pas louper le gros titre. Et Hermione n'osa même pas imaginer que tous les sorciers pourraient lire cela.

HERMIONE GRANGER DEMANDE

LA REOUVERTURE DU PROCES DE DRACO MALFOY

EN ECHANGE DE SON SOUTIEN ENVERS

LA LOI N°4567.

* * *

Héhéhé mine de rien, l'histoire avance ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message, ça ne coûte rien. Vous le savez ? Alors pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Hellooooooooooo ! Oui ça fait longtemps, mais comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'étais dans un trou paumé et je galérais pour avoir internet donc bon ... Mais me voilà ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, les miennes étaient reposantes on va dire :p

Ce qui me déprime le plus est que la prochaine fois que je vous posterai un chapitre, j'aurais repris le lycée :( C'est l'année du bac pour ma part, et je stresse déjà.

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira et merci à mon bêta Picotti :)

**Disclaimer** : Je suis loin d'être aussi douée que Queen JKR, donc seule l'histoire est à moi !

**Réponse aux RARs :**

Kendy : merci pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir ! Pour les fautes, désolée mais je ne vois pas tout et mon bêta non plus, pourtant j'essaye de faire des efforts, mais les répétitions etc ... je n'y fais pas trop gaffe :/ héhé l'histoire va avancer assez rapidement je pense, mais je comprends que tu aimes Nott :p Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Pour Draco, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : S'expliquer.**

* * *

Ainsi le Ministre de la Magie n'était pas un homme de parole. Elle lui avait demandé une chose, et il ne l'avait pas tenue.

« Hermione ! Hurla Ron. Tu m'expliques bordel !

_Tu baisses d'un ton immédiatement Ronald, le mit en garde la jeune femme. Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te répondre si tu me hurles dessus ? »

Le jeune homme se tut, mais entra dans l'appartement avec rage. Harry suivit, lança un regard empli d'excuses à sa meilleure amie. Celle ci revint au salon après avoir fermé la porte, et découvrit le journal posé sur la table, et ses deux meilleurs amis la foudroyant du regard. Apparemment, le brun à lunettes lui en voulait également.

« Hermione, dit ce dernier calmement. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Elle les regarda un par un, et vit leur visage se décomposer. Son silence l'avait trahie.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, continua-t-il. Tu …

_Il n'y a rien à comprendre Harry, le coupa-t-elle. Vous avez très bien lu ce qu'il y a écrit, ce torchon de journal doit vous donner toutes les informations que vous cherchez.

_Ah oui, dit Ron dont le visage était rougi par la colère, tu as donc eu une histoire d'amour avec lui depuis notre sixième année ?

_Ronald, connais-tu le principe de l'ironie ? »

Elle n'aimait pas prendre ses amis pour des débiles, mais là, ils avaient le prix du sorcier le plus crétin de la Terre. Non mais vraiment, comme si elle était capable d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec Draco Malfoy ! Et elle insistait sur le « amoureuse » puisqu'elle était pratiquement sûre qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'entendre avec tout le monde, alors pourquoi pas lui ? En passant par dessus les préjugés bien sûr. Si elle arrivait à passer au dessus, ce qui était loin d'être évident. Bref.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'histoire d'amour avec Malfoy, continua-t-elle. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous preniez au sérieux les conneries qu'ils peuvent raconter dans La Gazette.

_Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas directement nié que tout cela était faux ?

_Parce que j'ai réellement demandé la ré-ouverture du dossier, mais pas pour les raisons qui sont dites. »

Ron grogna et mit un coup de pied dans le canapé, ce qui fit bouger ce dernier. Honnêtement, quel intérêt de faire ça ? Hormis faire lever les yeux de Hermione au ciel, rien.

« Ron calme toi, lui implora son meilleur ami.

_Me calmer ? Nan mais tu te rends compte Harry, elle veut faire sortir un meurtrier, une ordure, un Mangemort !

_Son père était un Mangemort, coupa Hermione, ça ne prouve pas qu'il l'était !

_Il a la marque, cria son ami. Ce n'est pas assez pour toi ? Il a tué des dizaines d'innocents !

_Tu n'en as toujours pas la preuve !

_Et Mondingus Fletcher alors ? Il est mort comment ? »

A vrai dire, Hermione ne pensait pas reparler de tout ça un jour. Parce que tout cela était un très mauvais souvenir, et parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que tout le monde était au courant. Par tout le monde, elle voulait dire ses meilleurs amis.

« Tu ne sais rien de cette histoire Ronald.

_Alors éclaire nous ! Puisque tu sais toujours tout apparemment.

_Harry t'a dit de te calmer !

_Harry est assez grand pour parler tout seul, et non je ne me calmerai pas. Nan mais par Merlin Hermione, tu peux nous dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

_Si tu te taisais peut être que je pourrais en placer une. »

Nan mais vraiment, venir pour lui hurler dessus. Alors qu'ils ne savaient rien, absolument rien de cette histoire. Stupides Gryffondors, à ne pas assez réfléchir avant d'agir et foncer dans le tas dès que l'occasion se présente. Non mais.

Hermione allait commencer son récit, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle n'attendait personne, et c'est étonnée qu'elle alla ouvrir la porte.

« Hermione, je suis tellement désolée, dit Ginny toute affolée en entrant dans l'appartement. Je n'ai pas pu cacher le journal et ... »

Elle se stoppa net en voyant son petit-ami et son frère, rouges de colère dans le salon de sa meilleure amie. Elle tourna la tête vers celle-ci, et sut que les garçons n'étaient pas au courant, quand l'hôte de maison secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« A parce qu'en plus Ginny est au courant, scanda Ron. Mais c'est encore mieux. Tu tenais la chandelle pendant qu'elle et Malfoy se voyaient en cachette ?

_Ron arrête, répliqua Hermione. Tu deviens ridicule.

_Non. Ce qui est ridicule c'est que tout le monde soit au courant sauf tes meilleurs amis !

_Je suis la seule à être au courant, défendit Ginny.

_Donc il y a bien quelque chose ?

_Ron la ferme. »

C'était Harry qui venait de parler. Il en avait marre de voir les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux se prendre la tête pour rien. Si Hermione avait demandé la ré-ouverture du dossier de Malfoy, c'était qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Et il voulait l'entendre, ce qui était impossible si tout le monde beuglait en même temps.

« Hermione, dit il clairement. Pourquoi ? »

Cette dernière se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, qui hocha la tête afin de la pousser à s'expliquer. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Si Malfoy a tué Mondingus Fletcher ce soir là, c'est parce qu'il était sur le point de me tuer. Il m'a sauvé la vie et maintenant il est à Azkaban. Par ma faute. »

Les deux garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Si leur meilleure amie se tenait devant eux c'était grâce à Malfoy. Uniquement grâce à Malfoy.

« Her...Hermione, bégaya Harry, je ne comprends pas. Tu n'as rien dit durant tout ce temps ? Tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait être un homme libre à l'heure qu'il est.

_Harry ! Coupa Ginny. Ce n'est pas la peine de la faire encore plus culpabiliser. C'est déj...

_Non Ginny. Il a raison. Seulement avec l'après guerre, les morts qu'on pleurait, les cérémonies dans lesquelles on allait … Puis je ne savais pas qu'il n'aurait pas de procès ! »

Elle essayait tant bien que mal à retenir ses larmes, car elle ne voulait pas refaire une crise comme chez Ginny la dernière fois. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle respire et qu'elle se dise qu'elle était plus forte que tout ça.

« Et tu comptes vraiment relancer son procès ?

_Si tu savais à quel point ça me pèse sur la conscience. »

Il acquiesça, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse. Mais lorsqu'ils voulurent savoir la réaction de leur meilleur ami, celle ci fut rapide. Ron venait de partir de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

« Cela te fait un poids en moins sur le conscience non ?

_Je ne culpabiliserai plus quand Malfoy ne sera plus derrière les barreaux. »

Harry acquiesça, et Ginny regretta légèrement ses paroles. Avec le départ de son frère, sa meilleure amie ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, et quelle idée stupide elle avait eu de relancer le sujet. Il fallait parfois qu'elle apprenne à se taire.

« Bon eh bien, annonça le brun à lunettes, tu veux qu'on reste ?

_J'aimerais rester seule si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Ils comprirent et après un dernier baiser sur la joue de leur amie, ils sortirent de l'appartement, laissant la brunette seule.

Hermione arriva à midi au Terrier. Et malgré le fait qu'elle soit arrivée en avance, elle était tout de même la dernière à entrer pour la fête d'anniversaire de ses meilleurs amis.

« Ma chérie, nous n'attentions plus que toi, s'exclama Molly en apportant des plateaux remplis de gâteaux apéritifs.

_Je suis à l'heure pourtant, dit elle sans faire attention aux remarques que Ron faisait sur sa présence. Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

Elle déchargea la maîtresse de maison d'un lourd plateau pour le poser sur la table d'à côté. À peine avait elle fait ça que Ginny lui sautait dessus pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, annonça-t-elle à sa mère qui voulait que tout le monde soit présent au salon, on revient dans deux petites minutes ! »

Elles montèrent rapidement dans la chambre de la rouquine, et cette dernière ferma la porte directement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gin, s'inquiéta son amie. Quelque chose de grave ?

_Non, j'avais juste envie de te parler rien qu'à toi. »

La brunette souffla, heureuse qu'il n'y ait rien d'important.

« J'en ai juste horriblement marre de mon débile de frère. Il ne peut pas simplement être heureux que tu sois en vie !

_Apparemment non. J'espérais qu'il reverrait son jugement sur Malfoy, mais il a revu son jugement sur moi je crois.

_Tu sais, dit Ginny d'une petite voix, je pense qu'il ne digère pas la fin de votre histoire d'amour.

_Mais enfin, scanda son amie, cela fait des mois ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. »

Elle enleva sa veste, se rendant compte qu'elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Et au moins, elle avait une excuse valable d'être montée dans la chambre.

« Et bien c'est Ron. Et il ne comprend pas. Il a beau prétexter le contraire, il ne digère toujours pas que j'ai pris un appartement avec Harry alors que lui habite encore ici.

_Il voulait peut être garder son meilleur ami pour lui tout seul, rigola-t-elle.

_Ne rigole pas, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est vrai. Il est pire que maman. Quoique non, puisque maman a pleuré quand je suis partie et que lui a seulement fait la tête.

_Mais quand même ! Il faudra bien qu'il se fasse au fait qu'un jour j'aurai un copain et que je fonderai une famille.

_Dis donc Hermione, ricana la rouquine, tu as casé Draco Malfoy et « fonder une famille » dans la même conversation. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous deux ?

_Ginny, la ferme. »

« _Gin, chuchota Harry à sa copine alors qu'ils étaient dans leur lit. Tu penses quoi du projet de Hermione ?

_De rouvrir l'affaire Malfoy, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il acquiesçait. Et bien si elle dit juste, et je sais qu'elle dit la vérité, il mérite d'être sorti de prison.

_Tu n'as même pas envie de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait durant Poudlard ou même en tant que Mangemort ?

_On n'a pas la preuve de ce qu'il a fait. Puis même, il a sauvé Hermione. C'est suffisant tu ne crois pas ?

_Je crois.

_Il ne mérite pas d'aller à Azkaban pour ce qu'il nous a fait pendant Poudlard. C'était un gamin, je suis certaine qu'il regrette.

_C'est de Malfoy dont tu parles, remarqua-t-il.

_Et alors ? C'est un être humain. Il éprouve des sentiments.

_Mmh. Tu as sûrement raison. Bonne nuit ma puce.

_Bonne nuit chéri. »

Elle posa la tête sur son torse, et s'endormit presque directement, tant elle était fatiguée.

Hermione avait voulu travailler cet après midi. C'était le seul après midi qu'elle avait de libre depuis bien longtemps, et elle voulait commencer sa lecture pour la faculté. Mais c'était sans compter sur les nombreux vendeurs faisant du porte à porte.

« Non, répéta-t-elle pour la septième fois, je ne suis pas intéressée par votre Rapeltout. Ma mémoire me suffit largement. Bonne journée et au revoir. »

Elle claqua la porte et s'installa sur son canapé pour rouvrir son livre sur le droit magique. Comment voulait-elle apprendre les dates importantes si des vendeurs aux objets débiles tapaient à sa porte sans arrêt ? Elle entendit frapper à la porte.

Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille ? Elle s'était levée, avait dit encore une fois qu'elle ne voulait pas de salamandres séchées, même si c'était bon pour les rhumatismes.

Elle se rassit dans son canapé, et reprit son livre, espérant qu'elle ne serait plus dérangée de la journée. Mais à croire que Merlin s'acharnait sur elle. Elle avait commencé à mémoriser les dates les plus importantes, notamment celles sur les lois concernant la deuxième guerre, et elle avait même commencé à faire une fiche sur du parchemin, mais Merlin lui en voulait terriblement, puisque quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

_ Toc Toc._

Elle grogna. On ne pouvait pas la laisser seule cinq minutes ?

« Je vous préviens, gronda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, si vous êtes un vendeur de Mandr... »

Elle se stoppa net. Devant elle, se tenait, fière et droite, Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle était resté figée. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle pensait revoir un jour. N'était-elle pas censé rester cloîtrer chez elle ? Alors sonner chez une femme qui avait été son ennemie pendant des années …

« Je crois que je vous dérange, dit simplement Madame Malfoy.

_Euh, hésita Hermione. Non, entrez. »

Elle s'effaça pour la faire entrer dans son appartement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait changé. Elle se souvenait encore de la femme qu'elle avait vu à la coupe du monde. Elle se rappelait que c'était une femme élégante, charismatique et on pouvait même dire qu'elle était très belle. Puis ensuite, venait le souvenir du Manoir. Bien qu'elle essayait d'oublier ce passage de sa vie, elle avait encore en mémoire la Lady Malfoy. Les traits un peu plus durs, mais toujours très belle.

Mais maintenant …

Fatiguée, vieillie, froide. C'était ça. Elle avait tellement changée, elle en était presque méconnaissable. D'un côté, avec son fils et son mari en prison, c'était compréhensible. Mais choquant, et très troublant.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit l'adulte. Vous vous doutez pourquoi je suis là.

_Vous avez lu les journaux » marmonna l'autre jeune femme.

Se retrouver en face de Narcissa Malfoy était quand même assez étrange, et plutôt gênant.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas un canular.

_Ce qui était inscrit sur La Gazette du Sorcier était on ne peut plus vrai. »

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants, sans se lâcher du regard.

« Pourquoi, demanda simplement la plus âgée des deux.

_Il ne mérite pas d'être là bas. »

La mère du prisonnier acquiesça, et baissa les yeux, comme pour réfléchir.

« Faites le sortir, implora-t-elle. Si vous avez besoin d'argent, ou de quoique ce soit, vous me contactez.

_Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Et personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes venue me voir d'accord ? On pourrait croire que vous me payez pour rouvrir l'enquête.

_Réussissez. Par n'importe quel moyen. Dénigrez notre famille, notre nom et moi même, mais il faut qu'il sorte. C'est la seule chose qui compte. »

Les choses étaient claires. Hermione devait faire sortir Draco Malfoy le plus rapidement possible. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus la seule à prendre ça à cœur. Elle devait le faire pour Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour. Elle allait se lancer dans une lutte acharnée dans le but de faire sortir son pire ennemi, et tout ça pour la mère de celui-ci, la femme qui l'avait laissée se faire torturer.

Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale.

Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait retenir. Il fallait retenir l'amour d'une mère, pour faire sortir son fils qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Et ça n'avait pas de prix.

À cause de tout ça, elle n'avait même pas pu réviser. Elle détestait que son organisation soit troublée ou décalée. Elle n'avait toujours pas fini son livre sur le droit magique, alors qu'elle avait espéré commencer le suivant aujourd'hui.

A vrai dire, elle devait s'y mettre depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais elle pensait à trop de chose, et à une chose en particulier. Draco. Elle savait que pour le libérer, elle devait avoir des arguments valables. Connaître sa vie, ce qu'il a vécu avant de se faire emprisonner.

Et elle n'allait certainement pas dire à la barre que Draco Malfoy méprisait les nés-moldus, qu'il le faisait savoir et qu'il n'avait rien fait quand elle s'était faite torturer. Non, il fallait qu'elle sache réellement sa vie, son passé derrière le masque de Mangemort, savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu, et non ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Il fallait qu'elle aille à la fac.

À peine avait-elle prit son sac et sa baguette, qu'elle avait transplané. Comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds ici, il n'y avait personne. À croire que les vacances faisaient fuir les étudiants.

Monsieur Killan lui devait un café, et elle en avait bien envie aujourd'hui. À vrai dire, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour entrer dans son bureau. Et surtout avoir accès aux dossiers des étudiants.

« Bonjour Monsieur Killan ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

_Ah Miss Granger, dit il avec un air heureux peint sur le visage, je suis content de vous voir là. Vous avez finalement réfléchi à mon invitation à prendre un café ?

_Et bien si vous n'êtes pas occupé on peut discuter autour d'un café bien sûr.

_Super, s'exclama-t-il en se levant de son bureau. Florian Foratôme fait des cappuccino à se rouler par terre !

_Oh et bien vous savez, si on va sur le Chemin de Traverse, on ne pourra pas être tranquille. Les gens sont en vacances, alors ils sortent et ma célébrité me suit toujours malgré moi …

_Et bien o...

_On peut rester ici ! Allez chercher les cafés, je vous attends ici ! »

Elle prit place sur le fauteuil en face du bureau, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Et cela fonctionna, puisque l'employé de bureau s'en alla chercher deux verres.

Depuis le temps qu'il lui demandait de boire un verre. Comme s'il avait une chance avec elle. Pas qu'elle ne laissait pas de chances aux gens qui s'intéressaient à elle, elle était même sortie quelques mois avec Cormac, mais même. Pas Monsieur Killan !

Hormis le fait qu'il n'était pas très gâté physiquement, mais elle ne s'intéressait pas à ça, il avait au moins le double de son âge ! Et s'il s'intéressait à elle, c'était sûrement pour sa célébrité. Elle préférait se donner bonne conscience en disant ça.

Dès que le chargé des inscriptions passa la porte, elle sauta de son fauteuil et ouvrit les tiroirs et tous les placards.

Elle trouva les dossiers des étudiants, et grogna en remarquant qu'il y en avait beaucoup trop. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on la voit fouiller. C'était le renvoi immédiat.

Elle passa rapidement la première moitié de l'alphabet, et s'arrêta à la lettre N.

« Nemeris non, chuchota-t-elle à elle même. Nimao non plus, ah je l'ai. »

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Théodore Nott habitait au 33 Kensighton High St.

Elle dut rassembler tout son courage Gryffondorien pour se rendre à cette adresse. Ce n'était pas très loin de chez elle d'ailleurs, mais elle n'osait pas affronter le Serpentard. Bon elle savait que si elle tombait sur Zabini, elle partirait en courant.

Nom de nom ! Elle avait vaincu Voldemort quand même ! Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle transplana à Hyde Park, pour avoir le moins de trajet à faire.

Il faisait chaud, l'air était agréable sur sa peau. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde, donc elle pouvait se balader sans se faire bousculer tous les deux mètres. Avec ce temps, il fallait qu'elle pense plus souvent à venir réviser à Hyde Park, à l'ombre sous un grand arbre. Avec un peu de chance, un écureuil viendrait la voir.

Elle arriva rapidement au petit immeuble. Trop rapidement d'après elle. Elle monta les escaliers, jusqu'à voir le nom Nott inscrit sur la porte. C'était la troisième du deuxième étage. Cependant, sur celle-ci, il y avait aussi inscrit Zabini et Parkinson. Ils avaient donc pris une colocation ?

Elle voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais elle ne devait pas s'écouter. Il fallait qu'elle ait des réponses à ses questions. Et c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle n'aurait justement jamais la force de revenir.

Elle frappa des faibles coups, priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne, malheureusement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ainsi qu'un rire cristallin. Merlin, ils étaient là.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy Parkinson.

Elle toisa la brunette, avant de se décaler pour la faire entrer. L'invitée ne comprit pas directement le message, surtout venant de son ancienne camarade. Elle entra quand même dans l'appartement.

« Pans', ricana une voix qu'Hermione reconnut comme celle de Blaise, j'espère que c'est une belle fille pour que tu l'aies laissées entrer. »

Mais dès que les deux filles passèrent dans le salon, le métis perdit son sourire. Il était en colère, cela se voyait comme un hippogriffe au milieu d'un troupeau de licornes. Il se leva, et arriva à grand pas vers la brunette. Mais Parkinson et Nott s'interposèrent.

« Laissez moi, hurla leur ami. Je vais la tuer, je vais lui récrire avec les dents, les mots que Lestrange lui a écrit sur l'avant bras. Je v...

_Putain Blaise la ferme ! »

La Serpentarde avait crié sur son ami, alors que la Gryffondore était devenue blanche. Voulait-il vraiment lui faire autant de mal qu'il le prétendait ?

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, continua de crier Parkinson. C'est la seule chance qu'on a de faire sortir Draco d'Azkaban tu m'entends ? Et je te préviens, je ne laisserai personne, et surtout pas toi, tout gâcher. Alors maintenant tu vas te taire et on va écouter ce que Granger a à nous dire. Pigé ? »

Il acquiesça durement, comme un petit garçon prit en faute. Puis ensuite, la furie se transforma en une hôte accueillante, et se tourna vers son invitée.

« Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

_J'aimerais vous demander des choses sur Malfoy. J'ai besoin de savoir qui il est … réellement. C'est indispensable pour la réouverture de son procès. »

On l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, alors qu'elle prenait un parchemin et une plume dans son sac. Puis comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis, les quatre anciens étudiants de Poudlard parlèrent de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laissez un petit avis !


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello everyone. J'espère que vous allez bien, que la reprise n'a pas été trop dur. Perso, j'ai vu mon emploie du temps j'ai cru tomber à la renverser mais bon xD C'est l'année du bac donc faut bien travailler ! J'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de m'avancer dans cette fic étant donné que j'ai du écrire le cadeau de Picotti, mon bêta (et surtout meilleur ami), alors on lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, mais j'espère avoir le temps de me rattraper car je n'ai pas du tout envie de prendre du retard.

Bonne lecture toute le monde !

**Disclaimer** : Je suis loin d'être aussi douée que Queen JKR, donc seule l'histoire est à moi !

**Réponse aux RARs :**

Lilly : ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligé de mettre une review à chaque fois, même si c'est toujours mieux. Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise, et voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Réaliser.**

* * *

Grâce aux informations que Hermione avait recueillies lorsqu'elle était allée chez les anciens Serpentard, elle pouvait maintenant monter un petit dossier qu'elle pourrait présenter au Magenmagot. Avec un peu de chance, l'affaire serait ouverte peu de temps après.

Elle s'était installée à la terrasse d'un petit café du côté moldu, là où elle était sûre qu'elle ne se ferait pas embêter par un journaliste, comme c'était arrivé deux jours auparavant.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait la une de la Gazette au sujet de ce fameux dossier, beaucoup de gens lui couraient après en vue d'avoir des informations. Et par des gens, c'était des journalistes, des gens du Ministère ou de simples sorciers en quête du scoop qui ferait leur prochaine couverture.

Mais le plus dur dans tout cela, c'est que juridiquement, elle n'avait aucune expérience ni qualification dans ce domaine. Même si elle était en études de droit, elle n'avait pour l'instant aucun diplôme, et le fait qu'elle soit arrivée première lors de sa première année n'en était rien. Elle était, pour la justice sorcière, une simple civile, et la seule chose qui l'avantageait était sa connaissance sur les droits sorciers.

Elle était satisfaite des informations qu'elle avait récupéré de l'entourage de Drago Malefoy. Par la mère de ce dernier et par ses amis, elle avait appris beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne l'espérait. Sur son enfance, son adolescence, ses peurs, ses rêves. C'est comme si elle le connaissait personnellement, comme s'ils étaient vraiment amis, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Ils se détestaient, et c'était de sa faute s'il était derrière les barreaux.

Elle chassa ses idées noires en refermant le dossier qu'elle mit dans son sac. Elle avait rendez vous demain au Ministère, et si son dossier était assez solide et convaincant, l'enquête serait ré-ouverte. C'était sa seule chance, et elle ne devait pas la louper.

« Tu viens me voir juste après ton rendez-vous au Ministère, proposa Harry, je serai au bureau des Aurors.

_Je ne savais pas que tu t'y intéressais d'aussi près.

_C'est important pour toi, alors ça l'est pour moi. »

Elle sourit à cette remarque et continua de rassembler les affaires dont elle avait besoin.

« Merci Harry. Si seulement Ron pouvait penser la même chose.

_Il n'est pas aussi en colère qu'il le laisse penser. Il a juste besoin de temps pour s'habituer.

_Mais j'ai besoin de lui dans cette histoire ! Je vais me mettre plein de gens à dos, et je n'ai certainement pas envie qu'il en fasse partie.

_Il te soutiendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste qu'il avale la pilule, il a besoin de plus de temps que Ginny ou moi. »

Elle n'était pas certaine de cela, mais elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit le cas. Elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait besoin de soutien, et voulait en trouver auprès de son meilleur ami.

« Bon on y va ?

_Le temps de prendre mes affaires et on est parti. »

La brunette noua un foulard autour de son cou et prit son sac à main. Dix secondes après, elle avait pris sa cheminée pour le Ministère.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, et comme d'habitude en pleine semaine, il était bondé. Des sorciers se pressaient un peu partout et ils durent slalomer pour arriver aux ascenseurs.

« Pourquoi tu dois aller au bureau des Aurors déjà ?

_Pour mon stage. Il faut que je récupère mes horaires et ceux de Ron. »

Ils descendirent au deuxième niveau et ne furent pas étonnés que le personnel se retourne sur leur passage. Bien que Harry Potter était un habitué de ces couloirs, il était plus étonnant de le voir accompagné de sa meilleure amie. Mais tout le monde savait pourquoi elle venait dans ses bureaux. Et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux montrait qu'il la soutenait dans tous les cas. Peut être que ça allait jouer en la faveur de la jeune fille.

« Bon allez, dit elle en tremblant légèrement.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Ils sont obligés d'accepter ta requête.

_Je n'en sais rien Harry … oooh ils vont refuser je le sens, je n'aurais même pas été capable de faire ça.

_Mione, s'il te plaît calme toi. T'es une Gryffondor ou pas ? Ton dossier est en béton et tu vas les convaincre. Je t'attends ici dès que tu as fini. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa devant la porte du directeur du Magenmagot. Elle continuait de trembler et ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent. Et elle avait vaincu Voldemort ? Eh ben …

« Miss Granger ? »

Elle se retourna si vite que ça lui fit mal au cou. Mais elle cacha sa grimace et répondit à la secrétaire.

« Monsieur Ogden est prêt à vous recevoir. »

Elle serra la anse de son sac et avança dans le bureau, bureau dont la porte se ferma derrière elle. Ils étaient deux dans la pièce, Tiberius Ogden et elle-même.

Il était le directeur du Magenmagot, et c'était à lui que revenait la décision d'ouvrir le dossier ou non. Et il le fallait.

Elle s'avança vers lui et prit place sur la chaise qu'il lui présentait de la main gauche.

« Bien Miss Granger. Tout le Ministère est au courant de votre requête et je suis là pour savoir si l'on doit l'accepter ou non. Si j'estime que votre dossier est assez convaincant, l'enquête de Monsieur Malfoy sera ré-ouverte dès demain. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous devrez abandonner ou trouver un autre moyen. Légal évidemment. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour, et n'était pas rassurée. Elle savait juste que c'était le sorcier qui avait énoncé, lors du procès de Harry en cinquième année, que ce dernier savait produire un Patronus corporel. Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait voté pour ou contre son meilleur ami ce jour-là.

Elle sortit le dossier de son sac et le plaça sur le bureau devant elle, qui la séparait d'Ogden. Ce dernier le prit et elle trouva que c'était le bon moment pour prendre la parole.

« J'ai récupéré beaucoup d'informations sur ses actions en temps que Mangemort. J'ai appris que tous les actes qu'il avait commis étaient sous la pression des autres Mangemorts. C'était ça, ou il se faisait tuer. Ou alors c'était sa mère qui était tuée. De plus, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il ait tué quelqu'un de sang froid.

_Il était Mangemort miss. Il est donc logique qu'il ait fait du mal à d'autres sorciers.

_Je sais Monsieur. Mais à côté de ça, il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, et c'est grâce aux Malfoy si nous avons gagné la guerre.

_Je n'irai pas jusqu'à cela si j'étais vous.

_Je sais ce que je dis Monsieur. De toute façon, la raison pour laquelle il est enfermé à Azkaban n'est pas juste. Il l'est pour avoir tué Mondingus Fletcher. Or, ce dernier allait me tuer. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et ne mérite pas d'être enfermé. »

Elle s'était promise de garder son sang froid … sans succès. Comme d'habitude, elle avait haussé le ton dès que quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en espérant que cela n'allait pas lui porter préjudice.

« Je vois dans le dossier que seule la famille ou les amis de Monsieur Malfoy ont témoigné. Comment savoir s'ils sont honnêtes ?

_Vous voulez d'autres gens ? Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley peuvent dire la même chose si vous voulez. »

Il eut un sourire en coin. Et elle sût qu'elle avait gagné.

* * *

« Ohh pardon Monsieur ! »

Elle avait bousculé un énième passant alors qu'elle traversait la route. Elle remit son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le petit immeuble en face d'elle. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et toqua sans douceur à la porte en bois foncé. Elle se permit enfin de souffler un peu. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ils ont accepté ! Ils vont rouvrir le dossier ! »

Elle ne sut même pas à qui elle s'adressait, mais il fallait qu'elle le dise à quelqu'un, et surtout à eux. Harry avait été heureux pour elle, mais il ne pouvait pas l'être autant qu'elle. Elle se rapprochait de son but, enfin.

En face d'elle, Théodore Nott se permit un grand sourire et la laissa entrer dans l'appartement. C'était la première fois qu'elle le vit sourire.

« Blaise et Pansy ne sont pas là. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à entrer. Tu peux les attendre si tu veux. »

Elle voulut d'abord refuser, mais elle avait besoin en plus de leur parler concernant l'affaire.

« Je dois vous parler de toute façon. Il vaut mieux que je reste oui. »

Elle s'installa sur un des fauteuils alors que le jeune garçon sortait deux verres et une bouteille de biéraubeurre. Ils parlèrent de l'affaire sans trop entrer dans les détails, puisqu'elle les réservait pour quand les deux autres Serpentard arriveraient. Et quand on parlait du loup …

« Théo, surtout ne bouge pas ton cul alors que j'ai les bras chargés de bouffe. Bouffe dont TU vas t'empiffrer alors que je vais faire la cuisine. Les mecs toujours les mê... Oh Granger. »

Parkison venait d'arriver dans le salon, les bras chargés de courses. Avec un énorme sourire moqueur, Nott alla les lui débarrasser pour les ranger.

« Granger, si tu es ici, tu as intérêt à me dire une bonne nouvelle.

_Ils ont accepté ! Ils rouvrent l'enquête. »

Zabini, qui était derrière, lâcha son sac dont le contenu s'écrasa au sol. Et son amie, devant lui, dans la joie, se jeta dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai ? Et ils l'ouvrent quand ? On va pouvoir le voir ? Et ils vont le libérer en attendant ? »

Ils parlaient tous très vite et Hermione ne put en placer une. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse et elle put enfin faire son récit.

« L'enquête est ouverte dès demain, et un avocat nous sera attribué dans les jours qui viennent. Et je pense qu'on aura un bon avocat, du moins je l'espère. Je ne sais pas s'il va être libéré en attendant, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai obtenu une visite à Azkaban après demain. Je vais lui annoncer qu'on a ouvert son dossier.

_Tu … tu vas voir Draco dans deux jours ? Combien de temps ?

_Dix minutes à peine je crois.

_Tu lui diras qu'on l'aime d'accord ? Qu'on pense à lui et qu'on a plus que hâte de le voir. »

Elle sourit et acquiesça. Il était temps de se mettre au travail.

* * *

Un avocat avait accepté de prendre l'affaire directement. Tout ce que Hermione savait, c'était qu'il avait fait ses études en France et qu'il était sur Londres depuis près d'un an. Il était sérieux, compétent, et s'il avait demandé l'enquête, c'est qui était motivé. De toute façon, personne ne s'était jeté dessus, puisque la majorité des sorciers considéraient Draco Malefoy comme un Mangemort méritant de pourrir à Azkaban. Elle n'avait donc pas fait la fine bouche.

Ils devaient se retrouver chez la jeune femme et iraient ensuite au Ministère afin de prendre un Portoloin en direction de la prison pour sorciers. Là bas, elle pourrait enfin voir Draco Malefoy.

On sonna à la porte, et elle alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour, Edgard Renan.

_Hermione Granger.

_Ça, je sais. »

Avec un léger sourire, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il présentait bien, et c'était la première impression la bonne. Cela ne pouvait que bien démarrer.

Il était plutôt bien habillé, même si Hermione n'était pas une référence en matière mode, loin de là. Bon d'un côté, il avait une robe sorcière classique, mais la jeune fille trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Il était brun, les yeux verts. Et elle pouvait même le qualifier de très mignon, voir beau.

« Oh non ma grande, pensa-t-elle. Tu n'es pas là pour ça. »

Ils s'installèrent au salon et discutèrent du dossier, éclaircissant des points encore flous pour le jeune homme.

Les papiers pour la visite à Azkaban étaient déjà remplis et signés, il fallait maintenant attendre l'heure. Encore une demi heure avant de prendre le portoloin du Ministère. C'était trop loin.

Comme si elle avait été piquée par une aiguille, elle se leva du canapé et alla faire du café, comme si elle n'était pas assez excitée et nerveuse comme ça.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

_Je vous en prie, tutoyez moi, nous allons travailler longtemps sur ce dossier. Un café s'il te plaît. »

Elle servit deux tasses qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table basse. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix avec lui, mais étant donné qu'ils avaient le même âge et que, comme il l'avait dit, ils allaient travailler longtemps ensemble, mieux valait définir les règles maintenant. Qui ne lui déplaisaient pas d'ailleurs.

Puis, comme un réflexe, elle se mit à mordre ses lèvres, nerveusement.

« Vo... tu penses que ça va prendre longtemps ? Pas qu'il soit blanchit, mais au moins qu'il sorte d'Azkaban ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puisqu'il se mit à boire de longues gorgées de son café, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner, sans trop lui donner d'espoir mais en ne lui faisait pas baisser les bras.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas, dit il après quelques instants de réflexion. La justice Française l'aurait libéré et placé dans des appartements spéciaux le temps du procès, mais j'en sais rien pour ce qu'il en est ici. Et puis même, nous n'avons pas l'équivalent d'Azkaban en France. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

_On ne pourrait pas faire la demande ? Avec un peu de chance elle serait acceptée.

_On peut toujours essayer, mais je ne garantis pas sa réussite. »

Il leva les yeux vers l'unique horloge du salon et Hermione suivit son regard. Il était temps d'y aller.

La première chose qui frappa la jeune femme en arrivant sur Azkaban fut l'air froid. Il avait beau faire encore chaud sur tout le pays, le vent était pourtant glacial. Les vagues se fracassaient sur l'immense falaise où était logée la prison, et le ciel était nuageux. Hermione frissonna.

« Ne vous éloignez de moi sous aucun prétexte » rétorqua l'homme qui les avait accueilli.

Comme s'ils avaient envie de visiter tout seul …

Les lieux n'étaient évidemment pas accueillant. Sirius leur avait déjà raconté les longs couloirs sinistres, l'humidité ambiante et les cris horribles qu'on entendait sans arrêt. Et c'était exactement comme ça.

Malgré les réformes de Kingsley, l'endroit était toujours aussi cauchemardesque. Bien sûr, le confort des prisonniers n'était pas la priorité pour le Ministère, même si cela avait été annoncé. Il fallait tout reconstruire, et les commerces étaient évidemment les premiers. Et la promesse des réformes sur Azkaban avait vite été oubliée.

« Si l'on faisait visiter ce lieu à tous les jeunes du pays, remarqua Edgard, je suis sûr que la délinquance baisserait en très peu de temps.

_Vo... tu pourrais proposer ça au Ministère. En plus s'ils font payer, ils se feraient un max d'argent. »

Ils arrivèrent dans un minuscule bureau où s'empilaient des dossiers, sûrement ceux des prisonniers. Des clés étaient accrochées au mur, ainsi que des affaires personnelles de plusieurs personnes. Il y avait donc d'autres sorciers sur l'île. Enfin quelque chose qui avait changé.

Un homme chauve, plutôt petit et l'air pas très accueillant vint leur faire signer la feuille de visite qui était entièrement vide. D'un côté, les droits de visites étaient interdits, aucune personne ne pouvait donc la signer.

L'avocat tendit au gardien l'autorisation du Ministère et ce dernier les regarda d'un œil mauvais. La plupart des hommes qui travaillaient à Azkaban n'avait pas de très bonnes relations avec le monde sorcier. Ils avaient choisi ce métier par dépit, et leurs conditions de travail étaient laborieuses. Travailler au côté des Détraqueurs, des sorciers les plus dangereux du pays, et être éloigné de tout. Ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement avoir de la visite, comme si leur routine était dérangée et que leur seul travail était de faire acte de présence sur l'île.

Mais maintenant, sur la liste des visiteurs, deux noms étaient bien présents.

**Miss Hermione Granger – Monsieur Draco Malfoy, le 16 août 1999. Sous autorisation du Ministère.**

**Monsieur Edgard Renan – Monsieur Draco Malfoy, le 16 août 1999. Sous autorisation du Ministère.**

Le petit homme leur ouvrit la porte derrière lui et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. A contre cœur, il les accompagna, étant donné qu'il était obligé de surveiller la visite et de rester près d'eux.

« Ralph va nous ouvrir la marche. »

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce fameux Ralph, mais elle comprit pourquoi il allait passer devant dès qu'elle le vit. Il faisait au moins la taille de Hagrid, et était aussi large qu'un bus. Il faisait une sorte de barrage, et c'était beaucoup plus rassurant de l'avoir devant soit, comme pour éloigner les Détraqueurs.

« Spero patronum »

La voix de l'employé de la prison s'éleva dans le silence de mort et ils commencèrent à marcher entre les cellules.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent »

La jeune fille se rapprocha instinctivement d'Edgard et celui-ci émit un petit sourire. Les cellules étaient petites, très petites. Humides, sales, froides, obscures. Elle frissonna en imaginant ce que devait être la vie à l'intérieur de ça. Et dire que Sirius y avait passé douze ans de sa vie, et Malfoy plus d'un an …

On pouvait entendre le souffle des détraqueurs à travers les couloirs, et quelques fois, un cri d'un prisonnier devenu fou. Mais la plupart se taisait, n'ayant plus la force de parler ou ne sachant même plus dire un mot.

« On m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur cette prison, chuchota l'avocat, mais ça dépasse tous mes cauchemars.

_C'est horrible. Comment des êtres humains peuvent vivre là dedans ?

_La plupart des gens sont contents de les voir enfermés dans des trous à rat comme ceux-ci étant donné que ce sont des meurtriers, violeurs et dangers pour la population.

_Chez les moldus ce n'est pas comme ça. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

_Tu voudrais que des Mangemorts soient dans des prisons confortables ?

_Habitables. Vous savez, j'ai envie que ces gens là paient, mais pas en les traitant comme ils l'ont fait avec nous. Et les enfermer comme des animaux n'est pas la solution. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une cellule dans l'ombre, au fond du couloir à gauche.

« Pas le droit de lui donner un quelconque objet, de gestes trop intimes ou de le maltraiter de diverses façons. Vous avez dix minutes. »

Hermione comprit le message et s'avança vers la cellule devant laquelle elle s'accroupit. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait imitée et ils s'étaient même légèrement reculés pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Même si l'avocat était autant impliqué qu'elle dans l'affaire, et qu'il avait même plus de pouvoir que la jeune fille, sa rencontre avec Draco Malfoy était quelque chose de privé. Elle voulait le faire seule, comme pour lui dire qu'ELLE le sortirait d'ici, parce que c'était à elle de le faire.

« Malfoy je ... »

Elle n'eut même pas fini sa phrase qu'une chose bondit sur les barreaux, la faisait tomber à la renverse, sur les fesses. Elle ne put retenir un cri.

« Miss ça va ? Vous voulez écourter la visite ? S'il vous a fait du mal, il prendra une sacré raclée, il f...

_Non c'est bon, c'est l'effet de surprise. »

Elle se mit à genoux et put enfin voir le visage de cette « chose ».

C'était Draco Malfoy. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

En un an, il avait complètement changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules. Ils étaient sales, emmêlés, tout comme la barbe épaisse qu'il arborait. Et elle l'avait toujours vu rasé de près. Ils avaient une couleur entre le blond, le gris et le marron, qui en disait beaucoup sur les conditions d'hygiène sur l'île. Sa pâleur était cadavérique, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été très bronzé. En plus d'être affreusement blanche, sa peau était sale, et parfois blessée. On pouvait voir que ses mains étaient mutilées, probablement à force de frapper sur les murs, de nombreux gravas étant répandu sur le sol.

Il était maigre. Horriblement maigre, et cela était encore plus choquant sous sa tenue de prisonnier. Et comme tous les détenus d'Azkaban, il avait un horrible tatouage sur l'avant bras droit, alors que la marque des ténèbres était toujours visible sur son bras gauche.

Mais le pire restait ses yeux. Ils avaient beau avoir gardé la même couleur qu'avant, il y avait quelque chose troublant et d'horrible dedans. Peut être parce qu'ils semblaient vides, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps et qu'il était maintenant comme une coquille vide.

Hermione n'était même pas sûre qu'il se soit rendu compte de sa présence, ou du moins que c'était elle devant lui. Son ennemie de toujours, qui était là pour le faire libérer.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence, preuve qu'il n'avait pas perdu toute sa tête. Ou du moins pas encore.

« Tu es finalement venue, dit il d'une voix rauque.

_Malfoy je...

_Je m'en fiche. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Il n'avait toujours pas perdu son caractère. De toute façon, ils n'avaient que dix minutes.

« Pour te libérer. Pas aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquiller, mais je te fais la promesse de te faire sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. J'ai engagé un avocat, j'ai rassemblé des informations et fait rouvrir ton dossier. On espère que tu pourras être libre d'ici un mois.

_On ? »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable à vrai dire. Ses yeux brillaient, il était accroché aux barreaux comme si sa vie en dépendait, et regardait la brunette avec tout l'espoir qui lui restait.

« Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, ta mère ! Ils ont tellement hâte de te voir sortir si tu savais. On va tout faire pour. J'ai un rendez-vous avec le magenmagot dans trois jours et on peut t'avoir une libération sous surveillance le temps du procès. »

Merlin ! Draco frissonna. Il avait espéré, prié ce jour depuis tellement longtemps … Une éternité d'après ses souvenirs.

« Mais … je suis un mangemort aux yeux de tout le monde …

_On s'en fiche de ça. Ce que les gens retiendront c'est que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et je suis prête à me mettre à genoux devant Harry et Ron pour qu'ils plaident en ta faveur je ... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant dans quel état le blond en face d'elle était. Il pleurait, à gros sanglots.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et elle se retint de faire de même devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Le gardien la rappela à la réalité.

« Les dix minutes sont passées! »

Déjà ?

Elle vit Draco se redresser et lui prendre le poignet, des larmes encore présentes dans son regard.

« Fais moi sortir d'ici … je t'en supplie.

_Je te ferai sortir, par n'importe quel moyen. Légal ou non. »

Hermione prit le bras d'Edgard et le tira à travers les couloirs de la prison.

« Il faut faire au plus vite.

_J'avais bien compris Miss Granger. »

* * *

Au fond de sa cellule, accroupi dans un coin, Draco Malfoy eut un vrai sourire. Le premier depuis plus d'un an. Et il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Hermione Granger pourrait en être la cause.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaam et oui, au bout de 4 chapitres on voit enfin Draco :p J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésiter pas à me le dire :)


	6. Chapitre 5

Hellooooooo tout le monde. Oui je sais il est tard, mais nous sommes encore dimanche ! Je rentre juste chez moi et je poste donc le plus vite possible. J'espère que vous allez bien, je suis déjà morte, vivement les vacances quoi xD

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre hihi :)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Je suis loin d'être aussi douée que Queen JKR, donc seule l'histoire est à moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Échouer**

* * *

« Il a pleuré ? Vraiment pleuré ?

_Oui …

_Oh Merlin, c'est encore pire que je ne le pensais.

_C'est humain de pleurer, surtout avec ce qu'il vit.

_Tu ne comprends pas. Je connais les garçons depuis toujours, et je n'ai jamais vu Draco pleurer. Encore Théo avait pleuré quand on lui avait rasé la tête lorsqu'on avait sept ans, mais je n'ai jamais vu Draco pleurer. »

Hermione sourit au souvenir énoncé par Pansy et se remit à son dossier. Dans deux heures, elle rencontrait le Magenmagot et elle voulait que son dossier soit parfait. D'un côté, elle avait déjà travaillé dessus avec Edgard la veille, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur sa relation avec les anciens Serpentard. Six ans à Poudlard lui avaient suffit pour savoir qu'ils faisaient toujours tout par intérêt. Et là, c'était sortir Draco de prison. Et elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle s'entendait très bien avec Théo et Pansy. Le jeune homme était venu la voir la veille et ils avaient discuté toute l'après midi. Cela concernant d'abord Malfoy, puis ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien. De leur vie respective, de bouquins … Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avant. Pour Pansy, cela concernait surtout son meilleur ami. Elle ne savait donc pas quoi penser de leur relation. D'un côté, elle était là uniquement dans le cadre de l'affaire. Elles étaient chacune l'opposée de l'autre, et n'avait pas du tout les mêmes points communs. Quant à Zabini … moins ils se parlaient, mieux c'était.

Elle verrait bien où le bon vent l'emmènerait.

« J'ai tellement hâte de le voir.

_Si tout se passe bien, il sera enlevé d'Azkaban ce soir. Par contre je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour les visites.

_Ce serait possible tu crois ?

_Je pense. Edgard m'a dit qu'en France, les détenus ont le droit à des visites. Comme chez les moldus en fait. »

Pansy acquiesça, puisqu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Les méthodes moldues et étrangères étaient inconnues pour elle, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était revoir son meilleur ami. Le plus vite possible.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton audience ?

_Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Il faudrait qu'on garde des contacts professionnels pendant l'enquête.

_Oui je comprends. »

Hermione continuait d'écrire des informations sur ses parchemins, des informations qui pouvaient être cruciales pour l'affaire. Elle ne voulait rien louper, surtout aujourd'hui, jour où tout pouvait basculer. Ce n'était pas le procès qui allait définir si oui ou non, Draco Malfoy pouvait sortir de prison et à quel prix, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître novice devant toute l'assemblée.

« Au fait Granger … On n'a jamais pensé à te remercier.

_C'est rien, dit elle sans quitter ses notes.

_Non ce n'est pas rien, insista l'ancienne Serpentard. Blaise a beau te dire que c'est de ta faute si Draco est derrière les barreaux mais on sait tous que ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'il ait tué ce Fletcher ou pas, il aurait été à Azkaban. Et t'aurais pu faire comme si de rien n'était, te dire que c'était du passé, que c'était pas ta faute.

_J'ai fait comme ça pendant plus d'un an.

_Mais tu as réagi ! Si c'était toi derrière les barreaux, tu crois que Draco aurait fait quelque chose ?

_Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

_Que tu es notre seul espoir dans cette affaire. Et qu'on ne pourra jamais te remercier assez. »

Hermione releva la tête, et vit l'air sérieux que la jeune fille affichait. Elle fit un sourire gêné et alors qu'elle voulut se remettre à son travail, elle la vit s'avancer et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle eut les yeux aussi ronds que des gallions, les bras figés alors que Pansy continuait de la serrer dans ses bras, ne voulant apparemment pas la lâcher. Mais elle finit par le faire, voyant que ça la gênait.

« Hum, désolée.

_Euh non c'est rien. Juste que je m'y attendais pas. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte ce qui mit fin à la gêne entre les deux jeunes femmes. L'ancienne Gryffondor alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à son meilleur ami.

« Pile à l'heure, dit-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Je vérifie si j'ai tout ce qu'il faut et on peut partir. »

Il acquiesça et arriva dans le salon, remarquant qu'il y avait Parkinson juste en face lui. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis Poudlard. Il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir, et il savait que c'était la même chose de son côté. Après que Malfoy se soit fait emprisonner, les trois amis de ce dernier s'étaient fait discret et s'étaient éloignés de la population sorcière.

La jeune femme sentit rapidement qu'elle était en trop et rassembla ses affaires afin de partir.

« Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors tu sais, s'excusa Hermione.

_Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Occupe toi du procès, de faire libérer Draco, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle sourit aux deux amis et sortit rapidement de l'appartement, laissant les deux anciens Gryffons seuls.

« Edgard nous rejoint là bas.

_Tu es prête ?

_Plus que jamais. »

* * *

Hermione était venue maintes et maintes fois au Ministère, pour diverses raisons, toujours plus importantes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'y jouer sa vie. Ou du moins celle de Draco. Mais elle savait que si elle ne gagnait pas le procès, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il était hors de question que cela arrive.

A la base, elle voulait mettre un tailleur qu'elle avait spécialement acheté pour l'occasion. Sauf qu'au moment de partir pour l'audience, Harry lui avait dit, dans un énorme fou rire, qu'elle ressemblait à Ombrage dans cette tenue la. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du stress ou le fait d'être comparée à cet horrible crapaud, mais elle avait été sur le point de pleurer. Harry lui avait alors conseillé de revêtir une tenue plus simple, et elle s'était changée pour une jupe noire, un chemiser fluide et des ballerines.

A peine avaient-ils posés un pied au Ministère, qu'une horde de journalistes leurs sautèrent dessus. Harry dut lui prendre le bras pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule, et ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal aux ascenseurs, dans lesquels les journalistes n'étaient pas autorisés à rentrer. Il les mena directement au niveau 10, niveau du Magenmagot, où Edgard les attendait.

« J'ai cru que vous seriez en retard !

_Désolé, s'empressa de dire Harry, juste que les journalistes se sont empressés de nous sauter dessus pour avoir la moindre information.

_De toute façon l'audience n'a pas commencé. Ils l'ont retardée de vingt minutes. »

Cela laissa à Hermione le temps de se calmer. Elle vérifia s'il avait bien tout, mais cela était complètement inutile étant donné qu'elle avait déjà vérifié trois fois avant de partir, regardant scrupuleusement sa liste faite la veille.

« Calme toi Hermione, la pria Edgard en lui massant doucement les épaules, ça va aller. On a revu le dossier et ils ne peuvent pas refuser. »

Elle se laissa faire et, en effet, elle se détendit rapidement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se montre stressée pendant l'audience.

Ils les firent rentrer dans la salle, Edgard et Hermione d'un côté, représentant la défense de Draco, et Harry de l'autre avec certains de ses collègues, puisqu'ils avaient un rôle crucial dans l'affaire.

Le président du Magenmagot, Tiberius Ogden, qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant, se leva, prêt à prendre la parole. Tout le monde se leva en même temps que lui. En temps normal, l'affaire ne serait pas passée aussi vite devant le tribunal. Cependant, le dossier avait été classé urgent, et Kingsley avait tenu sa parole et avait fait en sorte qu'il soit prioritaire. A la gauche de celui-ci, elle fut rassurée de voir Percy assis, qui lui fit un léger sourire.

« Très bien, commença Ogden, la défense du détenu étant présente, l'audience peut ouvrir. Vous êtes prêt ?

_Oui monsieur le président, répondit l'avocat.

_Audience disciplinaire du 19 août, annonça-t-il alors qu'à sa droite, un jeune homme prenait avidement des notes, ayant pour objet la libération d'un prisonnier de guerre, Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, après l'obtention de nouvelles informations sur la mort de Mondingus Fletcher, le 2 mai 1998. Le nouveau témoin dans l'affaire, Hermione Jane Granger, sera interrogée par Tiberius Ogden, président du Magenmagot, et de Perceval Ignatius Weasley, directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Greffier d'audience : Stuart Pintel. L'avocat du témoin, Edgard Renan, et les Aurors ici présents pourront intervenir si besoin. »

Tout le monde se rassit alors que Harry, prêt à intervenir, et qualifié ici comme Auror, lançait un regard d'encouragement à sa meilleure amie. Cependant, un membre du Magenmagot se leva.

« Monsieur le Président, le Magenmagot devrait refuser l'intervention de monsieur Weasley dans cette affaire en vue des relations que Miss Granger a avec la famille du directeur. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait plus aucun lien avec Percy ! Ce n'était plus son beau frère.

« Rejeté, s'exclama le frère Weasley. Miss Granger et moi même n'avons aucun lien de sang et votre argument n'est pas valable.

_De plus, continua-t-il, Monsieur Potter a une relation amicale avec le témoin, et pourrait ne pas agir professionnellement dans cette affaire.

_Rejeté, s'exclama un des collègues de Harry présent, Monsieur Potter ici présent est accompagné de futurs collègues et les choix pris par les Aurors ne dépendra pas uniquement de lui.

_Accordé, rectifia la directeur, sous les regards ahuris de la défense. Monsieur Potter, veuillez quitter la salle immédiatement. »

La personne, un homme à l'allure plutôt sévère, et qui semblait contre eux, se rassit, visiblement heureux qu'une de ses remarques aient été entendues. Ils avaient déjà gagné une partie. Hermione, Edgard et les Aurors restant étaient déstabilisés, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Harry soit chassé comme cela.

Elle ne quitta pas son meilleur ami des yeux, alors qu'il quittait la salle, visiblement furieux. Elle savait que Percy était de son côté, mais elle avait peur que cela ne soit pas suffisamment. Heureusement qu'il avait un poste influent à présent ...

Elle fut appelée et dût exposer son récit de la bataille finale, sans rien oublier. Comment Mondingus l'avait menacée, comment Draco l'avait sauvée …

« Et pourquoi attendre un an pour témoigner, demanda une femme.

_Miss Granger, reprit Edgard, pensait qu'il y aurait un vrai procès.

_Et qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à rouvrir le dossier ?

_Miss Granger éprouvait de la culpabilité.

_N'est ce pas plutôt des proches de Monsieur Malfoy qui vous ont poussé à témoigner ? »

Un silence régna dans la salle alors qu'elle lançait un regard paniqué vers son avocat.

« Ils n'ont rien à voir dans la ré-ouverture du procès »

Mais plus personne ne les écoutait. Le fait qu'elle ait mis plus d'un an à témoigner était déjà un élément troublant du dossier. Mais le fait que le doute plane sur l'entourage de Malfoy et sur leurs intentions envers Hermione faisait jaser toute la salle. Elle aurait pu être poussée à ouvrir un dossier, ou même à mentir devant le Magenmagot. Et étant donné que l'usage du véritasérum était interdit, elle n'avait aucun moyen de prouver de ses intentions.

« Silence, s'exclama le président. Est ce que la défense a quelque chose à rajouter ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Edgard mais elle ne vit qu'un regard vide. Devant son silence, Ogden continua.

« Devant le manque de preuves évident et les doutes concernant la ré-ouverture du dossier, la demande de réinsertion de Draco Lucius Malfoy est rejetée. Affaire suivante. »

* * *

« Non non non ! Comment on a pu louper ça ! Comment on a pu imaginer qu'ils ne feraient pas de remarques là dessus !

_Hermione calme toi, on a du temps pour revoir tout avant de faire appel.

_La première impression est toujours la bonne ! Et là on leur a fait l'effet de débutants ! De gens qui ne savaient absolument rien. »

Harry prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras afin de la calmer. Mais peine perdue. Quant à Edgard, il était assis sur le canapé de la brunette et réfléchissait encore et encore à l'audience, et comment ils s'étaient loupés. Ils n'avait jamais pensé que l'audience remettrait en doute leurs intentions. Comme s'ils avaient été forcé par les amis de Malfoy ! Comme s'ils étaient si influençables que ça. Ils avaient laissé passer leur chance.

« Nous avons sous-estimé nos adversaires, dit Edgard d'une voix sèche. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils se mettraient à fouiner dans nos fréquentations.

_La vie d'un homme est en jeu, s'énerva Hermione. Et comment peuvent-ils penser qu'on nous aurait forcé ! Comme si on pouvait être sous l'Impérium ! »

Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans son petit salon et Harry sortit des tasses et entreprit de faire du thé pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Personne ne veut voir Malfoy dehors, continua le survivant. J'imagine que quelqu'un a dû vous voir ensemble et l'ont fait savoir.

_Mais pour l'affaire !

_Ils n'en ont rien à faire que ce soit pour l'affaire ou pas. Il fallait le dire au moment de l'audience. Maintenant c'est trop tard. »

Hermione poussa un grognement et s'assit sur son canapé, mit sa tête dans ses mains d'un geste désespéré.

« Comment je vais dire ça à Malfoy … et à Pansy, Théodore, Zabini … et Madame Malfoy !

_On va faire appel, la réconforta l'avocat. Et cette fois-ci on gagnera. »

* * *

UN PROCES DOUTEUX QUI MONTRE

UNE FOIS ENCORE A QUEL POINT LE MINISTERE

VA MAL.

_Qui l'aurait cru ?_

_ La très célèbre Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, n'a pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait ! Hier après-midi avait lieu l'audience tant attendue par la demoiselle, et qui concernait la libération de Draco Malfoy. Eh bien laissez moi vous dire que la réponse est non !_

_ Vous avez été nombreux à réagir après notre article sur la ré-ouverture du dossier, et le Magenmagot est allé dans votre sens. Pour l'instant, le jeune mangemort ne sortira pas de prison. Mais la défense a encore le temps de faire appel, et il n'est pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de baisser les bras aussi tôt. Même lorsqu'il s'agit de son ennemi de toujours._

_ Il semblerait que la demande ait été refusée car les intentions ne seraient pas bonnes. La cour aurait de sérieux doutes sur l'origine de la ré-ouverture de l'affaire, et penserait que les anciens camarades du condamné forceraient Miss Granger à tenir tête. Imperium ? Chantage ? La cour n'aurait même pas hésité à passer à l'affaire suivante, sans prendre le temps de voter la décision._

_ Mais si tout cela été dû à Narcissa Malfoy ? Nous savons que malgré les épreuves que cette famille a enduré, elle reste riche. Très riche. Et Merlin sait à quel point le ministère a besoin d'argent. Paierait-elle pour faire libérer son fils chéri ? En vu des résultats, on pourrait penser que le Magenmagot n'a retenu que ça. Que les mauvaises intentions, et surtout des faits basés uniquement sur des suppositions. Et étant donné que le véritaserum est interdit, la cour pense ce qu'elle veut. Et pour l'instant, elle est plutôt défavorable dans cette affaire._

_ Lors de l'audience, l'héroïne de guerre a quand même fait part de sa version des faits et cela en a étonné plus d'un. Et oui, Monsieur Draco Malfoy lui même aurait sauvé la vie de la brunette ! Et ces faits auraient été vérifiés. Mondingus Fletcher aurait bien été retrouvé mort exactement à l'endroit énoncé par la demoiselle. Mais la cour serait passé outre ces indices. Aurait-elle même l'intention de faire libérer l'ancien Mangemort, alors que la défense fait tout son possible pour se faire entendre. Harry Potter lui-même a pris part dans cette affaire et été présent à l'audience, prêt à intervenir à la moindre occasion. Et pourtant … il a été chassé comme un mal-propre dès le début ! Un membre de la cour aurait fait la remarque du lien entre le témoin et l'apprenti auror, et le directeur n'aurait pas hésité une seule minute avant de lui demander de sortir, alors qu'avant l'audience, tout le monde savait pertinemment le lien entre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger (qui ne le sait pas?), et a attendu le début du procès pour le mettre à la porte. Troublant non ?_

_ L'affaire ne s'arrêtera pas là, et d'ici là, nous ne cesserons d'en entendre parler._

_Xenophilius Lovegood, le Chicaneur, le 22 août 1999._

« Alors ?

_Wouha ! Luna, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

_J'ai demandé à papa de faire un article sur l'actualité. Et ça fonctionne plutôt bien, on a fait trois fois plus de tirage que d'habitude.

_C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup, la Gazette ne ferait jamais un article comme ça.

_Puis papa et moi pensons que Draco devrait sortir de prison.

_Sérieux ?

_Oui ! Sa tête est pleine de nargoles, nous aimerions l'étudier. »

Ginny éclata de rire et récupéra l'article des mains de Hermione. Elles étaient toutes les trois dans l'appartement de la rouquine, alors que les garçons étaient sortis faire du quidditch. Ron et elle ne se parlaient toujours pas, mais ne voulaient pas que leur groupe soit en froid, alors ils faisaient chacun des efforts. Ou plutôt Ron en faisait, puisque Hermione n'avait rien demandé.

Sans même qu'elle n'ait à lui demander, Luna avait pris l'affaire très à cœur (outre l'histoire des nargoles) et avait donc demandé à son père de faire un article, puisque la Gazette refuserait de s'attaquer au Ministère, surtout au Magenmagot. Et Hermione ne pouvait que croire son amie, beaucoup de gens avait lu l'article. Et comme le Ministère n'était pas bien vu ces derniers temps, elle espérait que cela ouvrirait les yeux des citoyens.

« Tu retournes quand à Azkaban ?

_Demain. Moi qui espérais lui apporter une bonne nouvelle …

_Ecoute, il va pas se plaindre hein, déjà que quelqu'un se bouge le cul pour le sortir de là …

_Ginny !

_Quoi ? J'ai raison ! Personne d'autre ne veut le voir dehors, tu l'as bien vu lors de l'audience !

_Et alors, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le laisser pourrir en prison plus longtemps. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Harry et Ron en pleine discussion, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais cela ne gêna pas Ginny et elle continua la conversation, comme si la présence de son frère ne changeait rien.

« Ecoute Hermione, ne te rends pas malade pour ça d'accord ?

_C'est important pour moi !

_Et ça l'est aussi pour moi puisque ça te tient à cœur. Mais tu n'es responsable de rien, d'accord ?

_De quoi vous parlez ? »

Ron avait demandé ça d'un ton très innocent alors qu'il savait très bien de quoi elles parlaient.

C'était toujours le même sujet. Même s'il faisait tout pour éviter Hermione, il se sentait parfois obligé de la voir. Puis il ne voulait pas se priver de ses amis à cause d'elle. Mais souvent, elle n'avait même pas besoin d'être là pour que le sujet Malfoy soit mis sur le tapis. Hier midi, il avait mangé avec Ginny et Harry et ces deux derniers n'avaient parlé que de ça. En quoi c'était étonnant que l'affaire ait été refusée aussi vite bla bla bla. Pourquoi on en faisait toute une histoire ? C'était Malfoy ! La sale fouine puante qui méritait de finir à Azkaban, qu'ils avaient détesté pendant des années, à qui ils avaient sauvé la vie et il avait encore besoin d'eux. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller tous seuls ? Ils étaient obligés de demander de l'aide à Harry et surtout à Hermione. SON Hermione.

« Rien d'intéressant, rectifia cependant Ginny, on parlait de la rentrée.

_Et ça rend Hermione malade ?

_Tu sais comment elle est, toujours à stresser à la moindre occasion.

_Et elle est responsable de quoi ?

_Tu sais Ron, s'énerva la brunette, tu peux très bien me demander directement.

_J'ai pas envie. Retourne sauver ta fouine. »

Harry souffla, Ginny alla dans la cuisine et Luna prit un soudain intérêt à gratter du pied la petite tâche sur le parquet.

« Tu es un gamin Ronald Weasley, tu le sais ça ? Quand est ce que tu vas grandir ?

_Quand tu vas me dire ce qu'il te passe par la tête ! Tu veux faire libérer Malfoy ! Tu fricotes avec ses amis ! Nos ennemis !

_Mais arrête par Merlin ! Poudlard est fini d'accord ?

_Mais tu te souviens de ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?

_Justement ! Je me souviens très bien, et c'est moi qui m'en suis pris le plus pendant sept ans et aujourd'hui je suis assez mature et j'ai pris suffisamment de recul pour me rendre compte que la plupart du temps on répondait à leurs attaques, qu'on était juste des gamins abrutis par la guerre entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. On a grandi Ronald, et j'espère qu'un jour tu te rendras compte que la vie d'un homme est en jeu. Et que tu es le seul abruti à réagir comme un môme de 5 ans et demi. »

Et sur cette phrase, sentant que ses yeux la brûlaient et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer, elle quitta la pièce.

« Hermione ! »

Elle venait de traverser le couloir quand la voix de sa meilleure amie résonna.

« Tu ne vas pas partir à cause de ce crétin ?

_Non, juste je suis fatiguée, tout ça me travaille et je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment.

_Si tu as un problème tu me hiboutes d'accord ?

_Aucun problème. »

La rouquine serra brièvement son amie dans les bras, et après lui avoir promis de saluer les autres, elle l'autorisa à partir.

Elle transplana directement, et arriva dans une ruelle à côté de chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'arriver devant sa porte d'entrée et donner une crise cardiaque à sa vieille voisine qui venait de rentrer de ses courses. La ruelle était donc la meilleure solution.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle avait pleuré. Pas beaucoup certes, mais suffisamment pour avoir les joues mouillées. Elle les essuya rapidement et monta les escaliers afin d'arriver à sa porte d'entrée.

A peine eut elle posé ses affaires qu'elle fonça dans sa salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Elle était tout juste sortie, enroulée dans son peignoir, que quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. L'après midi était déjà bien entamée, il était presque dix huit heures. Elle pensa alors que c'était Ron ou Harry, soit pour s'excuser pour le premier, soit pour excuser l'attitude de son meilleur ami pour ce dernier. Dans les deux cas, elle alla ouvrir.

Et ce n'était aucun des deux.

C'était Edgard.

Et elle était en peignoir, toute débraillée, les cheveux trempés et avec un regard ahuri. Oh Merlin …

« Euh … je crois que je te dérange ... »

Hermione rougit de honte et remit son peignoir en place.

« Euh non, bafouilla-t-elle, je sors de la douche. Hum r-rentre vas y. »

Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer le jeune homme et essaya de se calmer. Elle avait qu'une envie : partir en courant et ne jamais le revoir. Elle lui avait ouvert dans CETTE tenue.

« Je v-vais aller mettre quelque chose ... »

Elle passa devant lui alors qu'il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Et elle voulait s'enterrer bien profond.

Elle revint deux minutes après s'être calmée et surtout après avoir enfilé un jean et un pull. Enfin une tenue pour accueillir quelqu'un. Elle se demanda alors ce qui pouvait amener le jeune homme chez elle à cette heure.

« Il y a un problème avec l'enquête ? Il refuse le fait qu'on ait fait appel ? Draco va mal ?

_Non non ne t'inquiète pas. En fait je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait sortir tous les deux.

_Oh. »

Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. À vrai dire elle avait mis sa vie personnelle entre parenthèses et s'était donnée à cent pour cent dans l'enquête, oubliant les sorties. D'un côté, ça lui avait fait oublier son dernier échec cuisant concernant les relations, c'est à dire sa rupture avec Cormac.

Mais là, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre pour l'affaire. Juste attendre la date pour la nouvelle audience.

« Alors ?

_Bien sûr que j'accepte. Je prends mon manteau et je te suis. »

* * *

Non je ne suis pas sadique niark niark niark ! A dans deux semaines !


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. D'un côté, je suis super heureuse étant donné que hier je suis allée à la Paris Manga et que j'ai revu la magnifique** Natalia Tena** qui est juste trop gentille et géniale, j'ai eu ma photo avec elle et j'ai vu aussi une actrice de _Kaamelott_. Un bon samedi. Mais d'un autre côté ...

Cela fait deux semaines que je regarde mon compteur de lectures, et je suis très contente que cela plaise de plus en plus. 240 lectures pour mon dernier chapitre, j'en étais très satisfaite. Puis je regarde le compteur de reviews et ... 2. Uniquement deux personnes ont pris **10 SECONDES DE LEUR TEMPS** pour me remercier, pour me laisser un petit mot. Alors oui j'écris pour moi, non je n'écris pas pour avoir des reviews, pour avoir une certaine reconnaissance. J'écris parce que ça me fait plaisir, et je poste pour partager mon histoire. Seulement, quand on voit que même pas **0.5 % de lecteurs laissent un mot**, je trouve ça un peu insultant. Parce que moi, je me casse le cul à poster régulièrement, un chapitre de 4000 mots alors que je pourrais très bien ne pas le faire. Je pourrais très bien vous dire que j'ai trop de travail parce que je passe le bac cette année et que je préfère me concentrer là dessus. Mais non, je fais l'effort de poster, de répondre aux reviews **QUAND ON M'EN LAISSE **et d'avancer dans l'histoire pour ne pas avoir de retard.

Et ne me dites pas que poster un petit remerciement, juste "J'ai beaucoup aimé ton chapitre, j'ai hâte d'avoir la suite", prends trop de temps car ce n'est pas vrai du tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément intéressant, ça ne m'apporte rien dans le fond, mais **ça me fait plaisir**. Car je ne touche rien comme vous le savez, je ne gagne rien à publier. Les reviews sont le salaire des écrivains, alors un peu de respect s'il vous plaît.

Je ne vous demande pas non plus de poster une review à chaque chapitre, donc je ne blâme pas les gens qui m'en ont déjà laissé, loin de là. J'aimerais juste qu'une fois de temps en temps, vous me laissiez votre avis. Qui sait, peut être que ça m'aidera dans l'histoire, ça me permettra de changer quelque chose plus tard dans l'intrigue. Alors si vous vous sentez bête de me laisser une review du genre "J'adore ta fic, bisous" vous ne l'êtes pas ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que de recevoir ça. Vous prenez du temps pour lire mes chapitres alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'en prenez pas pour me laisser un petit mot. C'est bon, ça ne vous coûte rien.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez tous lus ce petit texte, je pense que non, mais j'espère que ça vous fera réagir. Je remercie énormément **Chapou69** et **Loufoca Granger** donc pour m'avoir laissé une review sur mon dernier chapitre. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Elena.

**Disclaimer** : Je suis loin d'être aussi douée que Queen JKR, donc seule l'histoire est à moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Lutter**

* * *

Le réveil de Hermione sonna et elle tendit le bras en grognant pour stopper la sonnerie qui résonnait dans sa chambre. Le cadran indiquait neuf heures, et elle sortit de son lit avec peine. Même si elle n'avait rendez vous qu'à onze heures à Azkaban, elle voulait être sûre d'être prête, et surtout ne pas arriver en retard. Edgard viendrait la chercher vers moins le quart, et ils transplaneraient directement.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et fit chauffer l'eau pour faire son thé. Elle avait mal dormi. Toute la nuit, elle avait pensé à cette entrevue. Sa visite à la prison des sorciers. Sa rencontre avec Draco. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire ? Qu'elle avait échoué ? Qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse ? Qu'elle n'avait pas pu se racheter ? Parce que c'était ça. Les seuls espoirs que le jeune homme avait reposaient sur elle, et elle ne pouvait pas le satisfaire. Du moins pour l'instant.

Elle avait donc fait plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête. Qu'est ce qu'il allait se passer s'il était en colère, si ça allait empirer les faits ? Ou alors est ce qu'il allait comprendre. Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle se doutait qu'il ne réagirait pas bien.

Elle donna son lait quotidien à Patenrond alors qu'il miaulait, puis elle fonça dans la douche. Quitte à tourner en rond, mieux valait le faire une fois prêt.

Elle abandonna l'idée de mettre un tailleur, car de toute façon, il la faisait ressembler à Ombrage d'après Harry. Quelle idée ! La vendeuse lui avait dit que ça faisait très classe et que cela mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Mais pas que ça la faisait ressembler à un crapaud avec un nœud rose !

De toute façon, elle allait à Azkaban. Ce ne serait sûrement pas les prisonniers ou même les gardiens qui lui feraient une remarque.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, elle était prête à dix heures moins dix. Presque une heure à attendre, à tourner en rond. Alors elle se mit à penser encore et encore aux récents événements. Et la récente conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Edgard.

« Mais je veux dire … pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas éprouvé de la culpabilité avant ? Enfin je veux dire tu n'as pas à en éprouver mais d'après ce que tu me dis …

_J'ai de quoi en éprouver. Et je crois que j'en ai toujours éprouvé. Juste que à côté, j'avais d'autres choses à penser. C'est horrible à dire.

_Non je comprends. Les décès des proches, l'après guerre est horrible pour tout le monde.

_C'est ça. J'ai perdu des êtres chers. Ronald, mon meilleur ami a perdu un de ses frère, Fred. Et j'ai passé la majorité de ma scolarité avec lui. J'ai dû soutenir la famille Weasley. Mais aussi Harry puisqu'il s'est retrouvé responsable d'un bébé de trois mois à ce moment là.

_Tes amis avant tout.

_Voilà. Ils avaient tous besoin de moi et j'avais besoin d'eux. Puisqu'i peu près un an, c'est eux qui m'ont poussé à redonner la mémoire à mes parents. C'était quand même du travail. Puis … outre le fait que Draco Malfoy m'ait sauvé ce soir là, on se détestait. On avait été ennemis durant sept ans et j'étais surtout perdue.

_Il n'a pas eu de procès en plus de ça ?

_Si. Mais personne ne savait la date, il n'y a eu aucune défense et il a été expédié à Azkaban le soir même. Un procès mais loin d'être juste. »

Elle n'avait jamais avoué ça à personne. Et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron croit qu'elle avait été corrompue, mais qu'elle avait pris la décision de faire sortir Malfoy de prison car il était temps qu'il sorte. Sa vie à elle allait mieux, alors il n'était pas question que celle du blond continue comme ça.

_ Toc toc._

Hermione tourna la tête si vite qu'elle manqua de se bloquer le cou. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et y trouva l'avocat Renan. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et après avoir pris sa veste et son sac, ils transplanèrent au Ministère, afin de prendre un portoloin.

* * *

Draco avait faim et froid. Il grelottait contre la paroi de sa cellule et essayait de faire abstraction des cris horribles qui résonnaient à travers le couloir. Les autres prisonniers avaient beau être fous, il n'avait pas l'intention de finir pareil.

Hermione Granger veillait à ça. D'après ce qu'il avait retenu de leur rencontre, elle se battait pour le faire sortir de prison. Il s'était retenu ce jour là car il ne voulait pas la faire fuir, mais il avait été tenté de répliquer un « enfin », car pour lui, il attendait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de mauvais. Il n'avait jamais tué de sang froid, il n'avait jamais voulu la douleur d'une quiconque personne. Il pensait que le temps de Poudlard était oublié, lui du moins avait voulu l'oublier. Il était passé à autre chose, et il avait espéré que le trio en avait fait autant. Harry Potter lui avait sauvé la vie, et il avait donc une dette envers lui. Et un Malfoy paye toujours ses dettes. Il avait donc sauvé Hermione Granger le soir de la bataille.

Depuis qu'il était enfermé, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle se bougerait plus rapidement. Alors il avait attendu, à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant sa cellule, il imaginait que c'était elle, pour lui dire qu'il était enfin libre, que le cauchemar était fini. Mais elle n'était jamais venue. Personne n'était jamais venu. Il avait cru que les gens l'avaient oublié. Il savait que sa mère, Pansy, Théo et Blaise n'étaient pas emprisonnés, et il avait pleuré de rage en pensait qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas envie de le voir. Mais il avait tendu l'oreille et avait écouté une conversation entre deux gardes, en quoi certains prisonniers n'avaient pas le droit aux visites. Et il en faisait parti.

Le jour où Hermione Granger était venue le voir était peut être un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Dans le sens où il n'était jamais tombé aussi bas, il n'avait jamais été autant au fond du gouffre, et qu'elle lui avait redonné espoir. Et depuis il attendait.

Il avait beau ne pas avoir de calendrier, il taillait tous les jours un traits sur le mur de sa cellule, et il avait ainsi une date approximative. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait eu assez de force pour, il s'était rendu compte que sa visite remontait à longtemps. Trop longtemps pour que cela soit bon signe. Ou alors les papiers pour sa libération prenaient du temps, mais il en doutait.

Il entendit des pas et ce qui ressemblait à une conversation. Il s'avança comme il put à ses barreaux pour voir si l'on venait dans sa direction. Le peu de nourriture qu'on lui donnait ne tenait pas bien longtemps au corps et il était souvent pris de crampes d'estomac le soir. Il ne fallait pas être médicomage pour se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu beaucoup, même trop de poids et qu'il était par conséquent très affaibli. Déjà qu'à la base, il n'avait jamais été bien gros. Là, il était squelettique.

Les pas s'approchaient de sa cellule ! Il recula vivement, ne voulant pas être vu au premier abord. Malheureusement, il s'écorcha contre un caillou et il s'ouvrit légèrement la main. Pas assez pour l'inquiéter. Les pas qui s'approchaient étaient peut-être, même sûrement, sa porte vers la liberté !

Puis il la vit. Granger, se pencher vers lui, ses fines mains s'accrochant à ses barreaux.

« Malfoy ? Draco ? »

Il frissonna. Personne ne lui parlait, jamais. Les gardes se moquaient souvent de lui en lui balançant son gruau. C'était surtout des paroles blessantes, comme le fait qu'il méritait de pourrir dans cette prison, qu'il leur tardait de le voir se faire embrasser par un détraqueur. Rien de cordial, rien de rassurant. La dernière personne à l'avoir fait été elle, Granger, et il espérait que bientôt, ses proches allaient pouvoir faire de même. Mais si elle était là, c'était pour le libérer non ? Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'elle. Derrière, il pouvait voir une autre personne, mais certainement pas des aurors. Le doute lui glaça le sang.

Il s'avança lentement vers les barreaux de la cellule, sortit enfin de l'ombre. Elle parut presque rassurée de la voir vivant. Elle sembla néanmoins inquiète en voyant sa main saigner.

« Je … je n'ai malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles Draco. » réussit-elle à dire après un silence pesant.

Il savait que si elle utilisait son prénom, c'était pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'affoler. Pour les rendre plus proches, pour lui faire croire que son cas lui tenait vraiment à cœur

Que des conneries !

« Comment ça pas de bonnes nouvelles, dit-il tout bas.

_On ne sait pas encore comment l'affaire va évoluer, mais on a une nouvelle date d'audience.

_Et ma libération ?! »dit-il dans un sanglot.

Il n'avait même pas essayé de retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas la force, pas le courage, ses nerfs lâchaient devant elle.

« Je suis désolée … on a été déstabilisés dès le début mais la nouvelle audience est dans deux semaines.

_Deux semaines ?! Mais je peux PLUS Granger. J'en peux plus. Je vais craquer t'entends ?

_Draco, dans deux semaines tu auras quitté Azkaban, je te prom...

_CONNERIES ! Hurla-t-il.

_Malfoy tu te calmes sino... commença le gardien qui avait accompagné Granger et l'avocat.

_C'est bon, s'empressa de dire Hermione. C'est rien, absolument rien. Draco – elle se retourna vers le prisonnier – je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma première promesse. Mais on ne nous a pas écouté, l'audience a été écourtée.

_C'est pas étonnant, personne ne veut me voir dehors.

_Tu rigoles ? Ta mère est venue me voir ! dit-elle pour lui redonner espoir. Pansy, Blaise et Théo prennent cette affaire très à cœur et ils n'attendent qu'une chose, te revoir. Harry est prêt à témoigner en ta faveur.

_Potter ?

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et si ça ne suffit pas, j'irai voir le Ministre de la Magie en personne pour me plaindre.

_La visite est finie, claqua la voix du gardien.

_Déjà ? Draco, tiens le coup. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour.

_Je ne te crois plus Granger. »

Et sur cette phrase, il la laissa pour rejoindre le fond de sa cellule et se recroquevilla contre le mur, se râpant le bras au passage. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Granger ne venait pas le sortir de l'enfer, et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait.

* * *

« Je suis horrible, cria Hermione en claquant la porte de chez elle. Je lui ai fait une promesse, une seule, et je n'ai même pas été capable de la tenir.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as tout fait pour.

_Et ce n'était pas assez ! Tu as vu comment les gardiens le traitent, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sera vivant à la prochaine visite …

_Allez calme toi, lui pria le français. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils. »

Elle acquiesça et se rendit à sa cuisine pour faire du thé, afin de se changer les idées. Le regard que Draco avait eu … le regard vide, blessé, en fin de vie. Et si elle avait bien fait son travail, il serait dehors …

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et apporta sa tasse à son collègue.

« Il faut que j'aille voir ses amis. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis avant l'audience et ils me demandent des nouvelles de leur meilleur ami sans arrêt.

_Oui je comprends, ils sont inquiets. »

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes encore, le temps de finir leur thé, et l'avocat décréta qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. La journée avait été lourde d'émotions. Les visites à Azkaban n'étaient jamais faciles, surtout lorsque le message n'était pas bon, voire mauvais. Comme aujourd'hui.

« Tu m'envoies un hibou s'il y a le moindre problème. »

Et il transplana.

* * *

« Granger.

_Zabini. »

Elle venait de transplaner devant la porte des anciens Serpentards et ce fut le métis qui vint lui ouvrir. Il y avait encore une gêne entre eux, voire même un grand malaise. Du moins pour la jeune fille. Pour Blaise, c'était surtout de la haine. Il n'en aurait plus une fois que son meilleur ami serait sorti de prison. Et de ce qu'il avait lu, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Hermione ! »

Pansy arriva derrière son ami et le poussa afin de laisser entrer la jeune Gryffondor. Comme si elle allait rester sur le pas de la porte !

Les trois jeunes adultes habitant l'appartement étaient présents, puisque Théodore était dans la cuisine, sortant des verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il n'était pas comme son meilleur ami, qui montrait encore de l'hostilité envers la jeune femme. Non, Nott était même sympathique. Tout comme Pansy l'était.

« Te fatigue pas, scanda Zabini, on sait pourquoi tu viens là. Parce que tu as échoué.

_Blaise la ferme, gronda Théodore. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle vient nous dire.

_Bien sûr que si ! Qu'elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse de faire libérer Draco et qu'il va finir sa vie en prison à cause d'elle !

_Pendant ce temps, répliqua Pansy, c'est ELLE qui a bougé son cul pour le faire libérer alors tu vas te la fermer, t'asseoir, et écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire. »

Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant l'échange des trois amis et vit que c'était à son tour d'entrer en scène. Elle s'installa à l'endroit indiqué par Nott et prit timidement son verre de whisky. Elle en but une gorgée pour se donner du courage.

« Comme votre ami l'a dit, réussit-elle finalement à dire, l'audience ne s'est pas bien passée.

_Oui on l'a vu dans les journaux. D'ailleurs la Gazette dit à quel point c'est honteux d'avoir réouvert un dossier comme ça.

_Mais le Chicaneur a fait un très bon article qui a été lu par beaucoup de monde. J'espère que cela aura du positif sur l'affaire. Bref. En tout cas nous avons fait appel et la prochaine audience est dans quatorze jours.

_Quatorze ? S'exclama le métis. Draco va devoir rester deux semaines de plus là bas ?

_Je suis désolée, on ne peut pas faire mieux.

_T'es désolée, t'es désolée. Facile à dire ! Si ça avait été la belette ou Potty derrière les barreaux, t'aurais tout fait pour qu'ils soient dehors et ils le seraient déjà !

_Eh ben justement, éclata Hermione. Malfoy est loin d'être mon ami et tu devrais déjà t'estimer content que je fasse en sorte qu'il soit libéré. »

Un silence pesa lourd après la dernière phrase de la jeune fille et elle sentit qu'elle avait cloué le bec à son adversaire. Mais à quel prix …

« Je-je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Tu défends Draco pour quoi au juste ? Pour te faire de la pub ? Pour le faire sortir et le faire souffrir après ?

_Blaise tais toi, cria Pansy. Elle t'a rien fait, t'es dégueulasse !

_Rien fait, rien fait ? Putain mais c'est de sa faute si Draco est à Azkaban ! C'est de sa faute si on va le retrouver à moitié fou ! Alors déjà qu'elle a mis une putain d'année à se bouger le cul, mais en plus elle ne sait pas faire son travail.

_Je ne suis pas avocate Zabini !

_Eh ben fallait pas prendre l'affaire, fallait pas nous faire de faux espoirs alors que tu savais que c'était voué à l'échec.

_Dégage. »

C'était Théodore qui venait de parler. Et apparemment, il ne perdait pas souvent son calme, car Pansy le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Même son ami le regardait étrangement, comme s'il était un malade mental.

« Théo qu'est ce q...

_Je t'ai dit de dégager. T'es en colère, ça se comprend, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à elle comme ça.

_Mais enfin j...

_Sors. Tu reviendras quand tu seras calmé. »

D'abord, le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un poil. Mais le silence pesant et le regard de son ami le fit grogner et prendre son manteau. Il transplana et l'ancienne Gryffondor voulut en faire de même et se leva pour entamer l'action.

« Granger, contesta Pansy, pose tes fesses sur ce canapé. Blaise est un parfait idiot quand il s'y met et tu viens d'avoir la preuve.

_Vous ne croyez pas ce qu'il dit ?

_On savait depuis le début que tu n'étais pas avocate, reprit Théodore. On savait aussi que ça ne serait pas facile de faire sortir Draco. On aurait même été étonné que tu y arrives dès la première audience.

_Blaise avait l'air d'y croire.

_Non. Il voulait y croire. Et il sait aussi que tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire sortir et que tu ne fais pas ça pour la gloire. »

Hermione acquiesça timidement et reprit son verre qu'elle finit d'une traite. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge certes, mais lui fit un bien fou. Elle n'était pas habituée à boire des alcools aussi forts, et elle était certaine que d'ici quelques minutes, cela lui monterait à la tête.

« Je vais rentrer me reposer.

_Si tu as un problème tu n'hésites pas à nous contacter d'accord ? »

Après avoir promis et donc rassuré les deux amis, elle prit son sac et transplana dans la petite ruelle à côté de chez elle, ruelle qui lui servait uniquement à ça.

Elle s'écrasa dans son canapé et alluma la télé d'un coup de baguette. Elle zappa et mit finalement canal sombral, où se disputait un duel d'étudiants de Salem.

Elle fit abstraction des erreurs de débutant que faisaient les étudiants, qui étaient pourtant en dernière année, et changea de chaîne pour en mettre une moldue. Pour les informations comme la météo, ces chaînes étaient bien pratiques. Puis même, elle faisait partie des deux mondes et prenait très à cœur les problèmes du monde moldue. Qui plus est, lorsqu'elle voyait ses parents, elle faisait en sorte de parler des informations moldues plutôt que sorcières. Leur fille avait beau être de ce monde, les Granger n'étaient pas très à l'aise. Ils bloquaient surtout sur le vocabulaire à vrai dire.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps que Hermione n'avait pas vu ses parents …

On toqua à la porte et elle alla ouvrir, pensant que c'était Edgard, Harry ou Ginny, les seules personnes qui venaient la voir à son appartement.

Mais non.

C'était Ron.

« Je peux entrer ?

_Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te rendre visite ?

_Eh bien en temps normal si. Sauf que j'avais cru comprendre que tu ne voulais plus me parler.

_Les choses ont changé. Je viens agir comme un adulte, si je reprends tes mots.

_Donc tu viens ici en paix ?

_Non, je viens te demander des explications. »

Ce qu'elle pouvait être cruche ! Comme si les choses allaient être aussi faciles avec Ron. Rien n'était jamais facile avec lui. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et il prit rapidement ses aises. Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle prit place sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

_Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter ? dit-il très au sérieux.

_Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tu ne lis pas les journaux ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'on raconte sur toi ? Sur nous ?

_J'en n'ai rien à faire de ce que les gens disent sur moi ! Et je fais ce qui me semble juste. Et je ne t'ai rien demandé.

_Excuse moi de faire attention à ton image, rit-il jaune.

_De quelle image tu parles ? Je te trouve bien con Ronald de faire attention à ce que les journaux disent sur ta petite personne alors qu'ils t'ont dénigré, toi et ta famille pendant des années.

_Et je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence ! C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu arrêtes ton manège. Tu te rends compte de l'impact que ça a sur nous ?

_Tu ne fais attention qu'à toi ! Comme toujours. Tu ne peux pas prendre en compte ce que je ressens moi ?

_Mais tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie ! Si ça te plaît de fricoter avec des mangemorts et d'en faire libérer un, de te mettre toute la population à dos, de te condamner à une vie d'éternel célibat je...

_Je ne vois pas ce que mon célibat vient faire là dedans !» scanda-t-elle.

Pourquoi il mettait ça sur le tapis ? En quoi ça le regardait ? En tant qu'ami il avait son mot à dire, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils l'étaient ces derniers jours. Lui en voulait-il toujours ? Leur histoire datait de plus d'un an ! Et même après, elle avait retrouvé quelqu'un. Non, c'était juste pour lui faire mal, car elle savait qu'il voyait des filles alors qu'elle, elle ne voyait personne. Personne depuis sa dernière relation, à savoir Cormac. Ce qui datait de plus de six mois.

« Personne ne voudra jamais de toi après cette histoire. On va tous te voir comme une ennemie. Et ça n'attire personne.

_Si par personne tu veux dire toi, sache que je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis. Et si tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir quitté, il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose.

_Je suis passé à autre chose.

_Alors laisse ma vie amoureuse tranquille ! Fais ta vie et dégage de chez moi ! » cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Elle s'était levée, et faisait visiblement peur à voir, car il partit sans trop insister.

Mais quel connard ! Comment pouvait-il venir la voir chez elle pour l'enfoncer encore plus ?! Comme si ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui n'avait pas suffit. Ron n'était qu'un gamin. Et cela ne servait à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils à cause de lui.

D'autres choses étaient bien plus importantes. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Elle fonça sous la douche et fut prête en un temps record. Elle avait envie de bouger, de se changer les idées, et surtout de se prouver, et de prouver aussi à Ron, qu'elle pouvait se trouver quelqu'un.

Elle se parfuma légèrement et mit un gilet par dessus sa légère robe. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle rentrerait, mais elle savait déjà avec qui elle passerait la soirée. Elle transplana sans plus attendre.

Elle arriva devant un petit immeuble sur le chemin de traverse et y entra afin d'atteindre le troisième étage. Elle était déjà venue il y a quelques jours et elle savait parfaitement où il habitait. Elle toqua à la porte blanche devant elle et elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir.

Edgard parut surpris de la voir.

« Hermione ? Il y a un problème ? »

Il la regarda alors de haut en bas et vit qu'elle était bien habillée, bien coiffée et donc prête à sortir. Non pas qu'elle était moche au naturel, mais là, elle avait bien fait attention à son apparence et elle était vraiment très belle. Il n'y avait donc pas de problème a priori, et un doux sourire se posa sur les lèvres du jeune homme en anticipant la suite de la conversation, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'il y a quelques jours.

« Non, aucun. Je voulais savoir si tu faisais quelque chose ce soir.

_Rien de bien important.

_Ca te dit qu'on sorte ensemble alors ? »


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjouuuuuuuur tout le monde. Eh oui, je suis de bonne humeur car premièrement, j'ai eu mon coooode. Après des mois de travail acharné (bon, faut pas déconner) je l'ai eu. Et j'ai commencé la conduite et j'adoooore ça. Deuxièmement, je suis en vacaaaaances. Donc hormis ne rien faire, glander et encore glander, je n'ai rien prévu d'autre. Juste que les profs se sont lâchés et nous ont donné quand même pas mal de devoirs ces gnous. Mais bon, j'ai deux semaines devant moi :D

Enfin ne rien faire ... Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis en train de vous donner mon dernier chapitre fini x) le prochain est en cours d'écriture et je n'ai pas commencé les autres ... En plus j'arrive dans une partie assez délicate de l'histoire, enfin vous allez comprendre quoi !

Sinon je suis contente car on est de plus en plus nombreux, 266 actuellement. Et 6 personnes m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est à dire trois fois plus qu'avant. Donc merci beaucoup :D

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! On se retrouve, normalement, dans deux semaines :)

Elena.

**Réponses aux RARs :**

Lilly : eh oui, la justice est souvent longue et pas forcément juste. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

Harrypower : eeeh merci beaucoup ! Voici le nouveau chapitre :)

**Disclaimer** : Je suis loin d'être aussi douée que Queen JKR, donc seule l'histoire est à moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Se relever**

* * *

Hermione papillonna des yeux, et dès qu'elle fut assez réveillée, se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Et surtout, la large main au milieu de son dos, et l'épaule contre laquelle était niché son nez lui rappelaient qu'elle partageait son couchage avec quelqu'un.

Edgard.

Elle sourit. Elle avait passé ces trois dernières soirées avec lui, et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle avait passé d'excellents moments en sa compagnie. Depuis que l'affaire Malfoy avait été ré-ouverte, elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses, comme si elle s'arrêtait tant que celle de Draco ne recommençait pas. Et surtout, les paroles de Ron résonnaient dans sa tête et elle avait décidé qu'elle ne se laisserait plus dépasser.

Alors elle était sortie, prétextant à Harry et Ginny des soirées de révision en vue de sa deuxième année (à vrai dire, elle révisait déjà l'après midi) et elle avait fini deux fois au lit avec Edgard. La nuit dernière, c'était chez elle, et donc logiquement, cette nuit s'était passée chez lui. Et elle ne regrettait pas du tout ça cela, bien au contraire. Et après tout, personne n'avait à lui dicter sa vie.

Elle se mit sur le dos et s'étira comme un chat, ce qui fit remuer légèrement son amant, mais pas assez pour le réveiller. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout la suite des événements …

Hier matin, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans son lit. D'abord, elle avait pensé qu'il était parti, et elle avait été furieuse contre lui, prête à l'insulter de pauvre scroutt d'être un goujat sans respect envers les femmes. Puis … elle avait senti l'odeur de bacon grillé arriver à ses narines et avait rougit de honte. Il n'était pas parti, tel un goujat, mais lui faisait son petit déjeuner, tel un gentleman. Il lui avait apporté au lit, évidemment, et ils avaient mangé sans trop se parler, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Puis il était parti rapidement, prétextant quelque chose d'urgent.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il était chez lui et donc il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait rien de prévu aujourd'hui, et n'avait aucune envie de partir.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et le vit ouvrir puis fermer rapidement plusieurs fois les yeux. Elle sourit, voyant à quel point il avait du mal à s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante, qui était pourtant basse. Tel un enfant.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement réveillé, il répondit à son sourire, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et roula sur le dos.

« Mon maître de stage me tuerait.

_Ah oui ?

_Lui qui ne cessait de me dire qu'il ne fallait jamais coucher avec ses clientes. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment ?

« Ses clientes ?

_Non pas que je te mette dans le lot hein.

_Tu as couché avec beaucoup de tes clientes ? »

Elle s'était redressée, tirant sur le drap pour se recouvrir.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu es la première. Et techniquement tu n'es pas ma cliente, c'est Malfoy mon client. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de coucher avec lui. »

Il avait dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, et aussi parce qu'il le pensait, mais elle ne se dérida pas. Pas d'un pouce. Il tendit le bras et lui caressa l'épaule, espérant qu'elle ne s'enlève pas précipitamment. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, heureusement.

« Tu as beau être doué comme avocat, tu ne sais vraiment pas parler aux femmes. »

Elle se leva, enfila son peignoir pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il ne fallait surtout pas entamer un nouveau conflit. Déjà parce qu'à la base, il n'y avait pas lieu d'être, et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de donner raison aux autres. Surtout à Ron. Elle pouvait très bien avoir une relation sérieuse aujourd'hui, et cela était en train de se mettre en marche. Et elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser avoir par des broutilles qui avaient détruit son couple avec Ron.

Le rouquin avait été très jaloux, et elle n'avait pas pu le supporter. Et surtout, plus leur histoire avançait, plus elle se rendait compte que ses sentiments avaient changé, évolué. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis tellement longtemps, trop longtemps pour que leur histoire tienne. Quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble, elle n'était simplement plus amoureuse. Mais elle s'était quand même accrochée, s'était dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien et que c'était juste une situation nouvelle, que tout irait pour le mieux. Mais ça ne servait à rien.

Alors elle avait rompu avec Ron, et il l'avait extrêmement mal pris. Surtout en voyant que Harry et Ginny, non pas qu'ils soutenaient Hermione, mais étaient neutres dans l'histoire. Il avait fait la tête pendant près d'un mois, avant que Ginny ne mette les points sur le i.

« Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! Fallait pas faire le fier avec Lavande, peut être que vous seriez ensemble avec Hermione si ça ne s'était pas passé ! »

Ron n'avait plus rien dit. Il avait essayé de tourner la page comme il le pouvait, et tout bêtement, il s'était tourné vers d'autres filles. Pas vraiment de relations sérieuses, mais il aimait jouer de ses charmes et surtout de sa célébrité pour passer rien qu'une nuit avec une sublime créature.

Le plus gros problème avait été quand elle s'était mise à fréquenter Cormac. Mais cela ne venait pas seulement de Ron, mais Harry et Ginny non plus n'approuvaient pas cette relation. Comme quoi il se servait, justement, de sa célébrité pour se faire lui-même connaître, que c'était un crétin, un abruti fini qui n'avait aucune conversation et qui avait le charme d'un scroutt à pétard écrasé. Bref.

Cette histoire avait duré quatre mois. Le temps de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, il était un abruti fini. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment mal lors de cette rupture, et ne regrettait absolument pas. La chose qui lui avait fait le plus mal, c'est que Ron n'avait aucun gêne à avoir une nouvelle compagne à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. À croire qu'il le faisait exprès, et Ginny lui avait certifié que c'était le cas. Il réagissait comme un gamin.

« Tu pars déjà ? S'inquiéta Edgard.

_Je prends une douche. Puis il va falloir que je rentre à l'appartement nourrir Pattenrond au moins.

_Tu peux revenir après si tu veux.

_Avec grand plaisir. »

Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle se glissa sous la douche.

Non, les paroles de Ron ne lui avaient fait mal jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle commençait à se sentir vraiment seule. Bien sûr, elle avait Harry et Ginny, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Puis voir son ex petit copain, l'homme qu'elle avait le plus aimé au monde batifoler à droite à gauche sans aucun remord lui avait mis un pincement au cœur. Puis même si elle n'était pas sûre de sa relation avec Edgard, elle pouvait au moins profiter. Après tout, elle était jeune, elle avait le temps.

* * *

« Oui mon chaton, je vais te servir ton pâté. »

Elle avait conscience de passer pour une folle, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait son chat, et elle adorait lui faire savoir, même s'il ne comprenait pas.

Elle lui servit donc son repas comme promis, faisant attention à ne pas lui en verser sur la tête étant donné qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur sa gamelle alors qu'elle n'était pas remplie. Un goinfre. Elle se lava ensuite les mains et se rendit à la fenêtre, voyant que des lettres s'entassaient anormalement. Elle s'approcha, et alors qu'elle voyait déjà le mot « urgent » écrit en majuscule, on toqua à la porte. Laissant ses lettres de côté, elle alla ouvrir et découvrit son meilleur ami plus que paniqué.

« Mais enfin tu étais où ? J'essaye de te joindre depuis hier !

_Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? Ginny, Ron, Teddy ?

_Non, Malfoy ! »

Son cœur rata un battement. Et Harry continua.

« Le Magenmagot n'a pas du tout apprécié l'article du Chicaneur et a décidé d'avancer l'audience prévue dans deux semaines à aujourd'hui.

_Aujourd'hui ? Balbutia Hermione. Mais … mais … on n'est pas prêts !

_Il va le falloir.

_Mais ils ont le droit ?

_Bien sûr. Ils ont tous les droits. Prends tes affaires, on va chercher ton avocat et on file au Ministère ! »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se changer ni rien, et ils filèrent hors de l'appartement.

* * *

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils font ça » répéta Edgard.

Ils étaient actuellement tous les trois dans le couloir de la salle du Magenmagot, à attendre qu'on les appelle. Toutes les personnes pour l'audience avaient pu, heureusement, être présentes.

« Ils pensent qu'on n'a pas retravaillé le dossier, répondit Harry. Hors, c'est faux, et heureusement que Hermione s'y prend toujours très tôt pour tout.

_Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être nerveuse ! Et s'ils te font sortir comme la dernière fois ?

_Percy a dit qu'ils ne le feront pas étant donné que je ne serais pas là en tant qu'apprenti Auror mais en tant que témoin clé.

_Témoin ?

_Oui, je vais défendre la famille Malfoy.

_Harry, je ne t'oblige à rien tu sais …

_Je le fais parce que je dois le faire. Il t'a sauvé la vie, et même si c'est une fouine puante, il ne mérite pas Azkaban d'accord. »

Elle acquiesça et s'avança vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci mille fois. »

Elle relut une dernière fois les dossiers, pour se remettre en tête les éléments les plus importants. Heureusement, heureusement !, qu'elle n'avait pas attendu pour ça. Ils seraient alors dans une bouse de dragon incroyable.

Elle ne savait toujours pas comme cela allait se passer. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi aux futures questions et demandes du Magenmagot, et ils allaient devoir improviser totalement. Et ce n'était plus du cours, de la théorie. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'en sortir. Elle entendit des pas, rapides, arriver dans le couloir, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait, elle fut surprise en voyant les trois Serpentards.

Elle se leva précipitamment alors qu'ils arrivaient presque en courant vers elle, paniqués.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, cria presque Pansy. Comment ça se fait que l'audience soit avancée ? C'est bon signe ?

_Pas vraiment, répondit Harry. Ils n'ont pas apprécié l'article parut dans le Chicaneur.

_Je te préviens Granger, gronda Zabini, si cela porte préjudice à Draco, je te tue. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, puisque la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit, les invitant à rentrer. Théo lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami, avant de suivre tout le monde dans la salle.

Ils s'installèrent tous, Harry à côté d'Edgard et elle, alors que les trois serpentards étaient assis derrière eux. Dès que le silence fut présent dans la salle, l'audience commença.

« Audience disciplinaire du 29 août, dit Ogden, le président du Magenmagot. Ayant pour objet la libération d'un prisonnier de guerre, Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, après l'obtention de nouvelles informations sur la mort de Mondingus Fletcher, le 2 mai 1998. Le témoin dans l'affaire, Hermione Jane Granger, ayant fait appel lors de l'audience précédente, et le nouveau témoin, Harry James Potter, seront interrogés par Tiberius Ogden, président du Magenmagot, et de Perceval Ignatius Weasley, directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. Greffier d'audience : Stuart Pintel. L'avocat du témoin, Edgard Renan, et les Aurors ici présents pourront intervenir si besoin. »

Hermione tourna la tête, et vit qu'en effet, il y avait le maître de stage de Harry et un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, aujourd'hui auror lui aussi. C'était déjà ça de bien. Assit sur son siège, Percy semblait confient, et s'autorisa même à lui envoyer un petit sourire. C'était bien qu'elle ait ce Weasley là de son côté, alors que son pseudo meilleur ami faisait encore la tête pour cette histoire. Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Tout le monde se rassit, et elle vit Percy rester debout, un parchemin en main.

« Le Magenmagot n'écartera aucune preuve ou témoin dans cette affaire, li-il. Il a eu le temps de les étudier avant l'audience, et n'agira en rien pour déstabiliser la défense. Le département de la Justice Magique rappelle l'impartialité de l'audience, et ne doit avoir aucun avis avant d'avoir entendu les récits de la défense.

_D'où sortez vous ça ? »

Plusieurs membres semblaient choqués, et un se permit de faire la remarque. Même Ogden semblait étonné de cette remarque venant de Weasley.

« Accordé » finit-il par dire. Il avait pris les devants, et heureusement.

Le président Ogden rappela les faits énoncés à la dernière fois, et donna la parole à Harry, le nouveau témoin de l'affaire. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Il avait normalement une telle haine envers Malfoy, et là, il se battait autant qu'elle pour le faire sortir. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait à quel point c'était important pour elle.

Il parla énormément du temps de la guerre. Comme quoi Malfoy n'avait jamais tué Dumbledore, qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Qu'il ne l'avait pas livré à Voldemort alors qu'il aurait pu largement le faire. Que tous les conflits qu'ils avaient eu n'étaient que des gamineries. Plusieurs membres de l'assemblée fronçaient les sourcils, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ça. Les rôles étaient inversés.

Vint le tour de Hermione, dont la sincérité fut remise en question encore une fois. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu un an ? Pourquoi défendre Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi vouloir faire sortir le neveu de celle qui l'avait torturée ?

« Draco Malfoy n'a rien à voir avec Bellatrix Lestrange ! On ne va pas le condamner sous prétexte qu'ils sont de la même famille ! »

Cela tournait au ridicule. On se croirait dans une cours de récréation de maternelle ! Et alors qu'elle voyait Zabini bouillonner, assis entre ses deux amis, et qu'elle avait peur qu'il se mette à hurler sur tout le monde, la grande porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, dévoilant Kingsley en personne. Le ministre de la magie venait de faire son entrée. Et c'était totalement inattendu. Sauf pour Harry, dont le visage se fendit en un énorme sourire.

« Vous pouvez ajouter mon nom à la liste des témoins. » déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il s'assit naturellement, à côté de Harry, et ils se mirent à parler tous deux à voix basse. Quant aux membres du Magenmagot, ils se mirent eux aussi à parler alors qu'Ogden demandait le silence.

« Silence ! »

Tous, ou presque se turent immédiatement, et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas fait avant le firent, plongeant la salle dans un silence total.

« Si le témoin n'a plus rien à dire, il peut reprendre sa place » fit le président du Magenmagot, qui ne s'attendait pas à du tout à ça, en vu de sa tête.

Hermione courut presque pour se rendre à sa place et s'assit rapidement entre Edgard et son meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Kingsley depuis un moment, et la dernière fois, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela s'était bien passé. Et là, il venait presque à sa rescousse, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé.

« Avant de faire venir monsieur le Ministre à la barre, nous allons écouter Harvey McDonald, un ami du défunt Mondingus Fletcher. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant un grand homme d'environ cinquante ans se lever. Elle croyait que c'était un greffier, ou une énième personne du ministère, mais certainement pas un ami de ce sale Fletcher. D'ailleurs, cette pourriture avait des amis ?

« Pouvez vous nous décrire vos liens d'amitiés avec Monsieur Mondingus Fletcher.

_Dingus et moi étions amis depuis Poudlard, dit-il, et Hermione devinait déjà ses dents jaunes causées par le tabac et son haleine empestant l'alcool, le même style que l'homme qui avait voulu la tuer cette fameuse nuit. C'était vraiment un homme bien, il était là quand j'en avais besoin. Jamais il ne s'est montré violent et il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix.

_Vous avait-il parlé de problèmes dans l'Ordre ? De tensions avec les autres, principalement avec Miss Granger ?

_Pas du tout. Mondingus était un homme apprécié de tout le monde.

_Objection ! »

C'était Kingsley qui s'était levé, visiblement furieux.

« Monsieur le Ministre, coupa Ogden, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à prendre la parole.

_Objection, dit Edgard. Je suis autorisé, et je peux dire que le discours de monsieur McDonald n'a rien à voir avec celui des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Kingsley Shaklebolt ici présents peuvent en témoigner.

_J'appelle donc Kingsley Shaklebolt à la barre. »

Le ministre s'avança jusqu'au fauteuil au milieu de la pièce et raconta son point de vue sur Mondingus Fletcher, qui n'avait effectivement rien à voir avec celui énoncé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il parla de ses actes pendant la guerre, que ce soit sa désertion, son vol et revente illégaux d'objets des Black … Et contrairement à Hermione, Kingsley savait s'exprimer. Pas que la gryffondor ne savait pas parler, mais moins bien que le ministre. Dans le sens où il savait faire de longs discours, capter son public et utiliser exactement les mots qu'il fallait. Et c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour réunir des voix.

« Et je tiens à dire que les deux Aurors ici présents, ont donné leur accord pour former Monsieur Malfoy pour ce métier. Et le Ministère vient de donner son accord.

_De plus, continua Percy, le département de la Justice Magique prend en charge l'expertise pour déceler de la magie noire dans l'appartement de Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkison ici présents, lieu où Draco Malfoy vivra s'il sort de prison. »

Certains membres du Magenmagot chuchotèrent entre eux, alors que le président se tournait vers Percy. Merlin, Hermione n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Quelle idiote ! Elle n'avait jamais pensé où Draco vivrait, quelles études il ferait … Alors qu'il n'allait pas rester chez lui toute sa vie. Elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée, et Edgard non plus …

« Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout » dit un des membres du Magenmagot.

C'était celui qui avait demandé l'exclusion de Harry la dernière fois. Celui qui voulait absolument laisser Draco en prison. Et visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à un retournement de situation pareil.

« Exactement, dit Edgard. La défense n'a plus rien à dire Monsieur le Président. »

Il se rassit, et laissa les membres discuter.

C'était interminable. L'attente, de les voir tous parler entre eux, sans savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Elle voyait Pansy se ronger les ongles, Zabini bouger sa jambe nerveusement, Théodore essayer de retrouver une respiration calme. Harry parlait à voix basse avec Kingsley, et Edgard prit la main d'Hermione qu'il serra fort, avant de lui envoyer un sourire.

Puis au bout de ce qui lui sembla deux heures, Ogden s'éclaircit la voix.

« Ceux qui sont contre la libération de Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, mais pas la sienne. Elle vit que le sorcier qui avait pris position contre eux leva la main bien haut, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose, et beaucoup d'autres mains se levèrent. Elle ne sut pas s'il y avait la majorité mais son cœur rata un battement, et elle se dit que tout était fichu …

« Ceux qui sont pour la libération de Draco Lucius Malfoy. »

Toutes les autres mains se levèrent et le verdict tomba …

« Le Magenmagot autorise la libération immédiate de Draco Lucius Malfoy et son placement dans des appartements spéciaux du Ministère le temps qu'il faudra jusqu'à la fin de l'experte de son futur appartement. »

Hermione retint un cri, mais pas Pansy qui se mit à crier de joie et sauter dans les bras de Zabini. Elle sentit les bras de Edgard la serrer contre lui, lui murmurant un « bravo » et elle vit un large sourire sur le visage de Théodore.

Ils avaient gagné. Elle avait gagné.

Bon. Il fallait encore le faire blanchir dans cette histoire de meurtre, mais il était libre. Il allait quitter Azkaban pour de bon. Enfin.

* * *

Draco ferma les yeux forts et écrasé sa tête contre ses genoux contre lui. Par Salazar, quand est ce que ces cris allaient cesser ! Les cris des détenus devenus fous, alors que lui ne l'était pas encore … plus pour longtemps.

Il essayait de tenir, mais c'était peine perdue. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il savait qu'en un an, il n'était plus le même homme qu'il était en entrant ici. Mais de toute façon, cela ne changeait rien, étant donné qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici. Il préférait se dire ça, cela évitait les fausses joies et donc les visites des détraqueurs. Alors au diable sa mère, Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Il était condamné à finir sa vie ici, alors il s'en fichait de finir fou. S'il ne l'était pas déjà devenu.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, un son qui sonna familier à Draco. Ces derniers jours, il avait reçu plus de visites que n'importe qui dans cette prison, et il savait que cela lui portait préjudice. Combien de fois il s'était fait frapper par les gardes ? Combien de fois on lui avait dit qu'une ordure comme lui ne sortirait jamais d'ici, et que le mieux serait qu'il reçoive le baiser du détraqueur ?

Les pas s'approchèrent et il se disait comme d'habitude que ce n'était pas pour lui, même s'il y avait de l'espoir. Mais Granger lui avait dit la dernière fois que la prochaine audience ne serait que deux semaines plus tard, et même s'il n'avait pas de calendrier, il savait que deux semaines n'étaient pas passées. Et de toute façon, il se doutait que cela se solderait pas un échec, et qu'il ne serait pas libéré. Et pourtant …

Les pas venaient vers sa cellule.

« Ramène ton cul ! Dépêche toi ! »

Le garde lui parlait, à lui, et il fronça les sourcils tout en s'approchant des barreaux. La porte s'ouvrit, et il sentit une poigne puissante le saisir par le bras et le sortir de là. La luminosité lui fit mal aux yeux, et il eut du mal à marcher. Il manquait de forces, il le savait vu sa maigreur, et le fait qu'il soit pieds nus n'arrangeait en rien sa marche.

Il arriva devant une porte, que le gardien ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse, et il jeta presque Draco dedans. Si bien qu'avec le peu de force qu'il avait, il tomba par terre.

« Mais ça va pas ! »

Il connaissait cette voix, et il sentit deux mains le relever délicatement, le prenant doucement par les aisselles.

« Granger ?

_C'est bon Draco. On a fini d'être ici, on rentre. »

Il sentit une couverture se poser sur ses épaules, car le seul vêtement qu'il avait été sa tenue de prisonnier, et Granger le prendre par le bras.

Il aurait presque pleuré de joie.

Car enfin, enfin, il était libre.

* * *

Voilàààààà Draco quitte Azkaban ! J'ai peur d'être allée trop vite mais je n'avais pas envie de le laisser encore 10 chapitres là bas, puisqu'il y a quand même beaucoup à faire une fois qu'il sera dehors !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire !


End file.
